Old Friends
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Kenzie Thornton is the new diva on Raw. What will happen on the road when she bumps into an old friend? Randy/OC/Cody
1. Welcome

"Oh come on Kenzie you can do this", the young blonde girl took a breath in and walked into the building. She looked around. People running around talking on walkie talkies. Half naked men walking around. Beautiful women stood in a corner giggling. She sighed.

"I suppose I better ask someone…" She walked into the room named catering and saw a group of guys. She walked up to them and they looked at her.

"Erm excuse me.. Im terribly sorry to interrupt but im looking for Stephanie McMahon? Would any of you know where she is?" Kenzie smiled at them. One of the guys stood forward and smiled at her. He was a big guy, with an orange tshirt, cut off shorts and sweatbands.

"Hey yeah sure.. Ill take you to her. Im John by the way. John Cena" He stuck his hand out for her to shake and she took it.

"Thanks. Im Kenzie Thornton.." John looked at her and smiled.

"These guys right here are Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase and Jeff Hardy" He pointed them out one by one and they all nodded at Kenzie.

"Nice to meet you all" She smiled back at them. She saw the one named Cody smile back at her.

"Pleasure to meet you too", Cody said smiling.

"Right come on then lets get you to Stephanie. Don't like to keep her waiting!" John chuckled and lead Kenzie out. Randy turned and smacked Cody on the head.

"Dude what the hell was that! 'pleasure to meet you too' You sounded like a pussy.." Ted laughed and Cody glared at him.

"I just wanted to be nice she seemed nervous.. Who do you think she is?" Jeff shrugged. Randy looked at Cody.

"Don't particularly care. Not my problem is it?" Randy shrugged and walked away. The guys stood and looked after him.

"Jeez what's climbed up his ass and died", Jeff looked at Cody and Ted. They both shrugged.

"No idea dude. He can be a complete ass at times. Poor girl looked like she was bout to faint or something" Ted smacked Cody on the arm. "Come on dude. We gotta match to prepare for!" They walked away and left Jeff stood there. He sighed and walked out too.

* * *

"Right so when you go in there just be yourself.. don't be scared. Stephs really cool so is Vince to be honest. Just don't worry it'll be cool", John smiled at Kenzie. They were outside Stephanie McMahon's office.

"Okay.. Im really nervous! Thanks again John. It was really nice of you!", John smiled at her and walked away. Kenzie took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Its open". she heard someone say so she walked in to see a woman sat smiling behind the desk. The woman looked at some papers and looked up.

"Ah yes Kenzie Thornton. Ive been waiting for you. Please take a seat. Don't be scared I don't bite" Stephanie joked and Kenzie took a seat. Steph looked at some papers again.

"So you're here to sign your contract right?" Kenzie nodded. "Well its all drawn up and ready for you to sign", she passed the papers and a pen over to Kenzie. She picked up the pen and signed.

"Welcome to Raw Miss Thornton. Now I want to through you straight into some action see how the crowd react to a new diva. So ill be putting you in a match with Kelly Kelly tonight. You think you can handle that?"

"I think so" Kenzie laughed a little. Stephanie looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Its okay Kenzie. Most of the people here are lovely. Just try and make as many friends as you can. It helps to have friends on the road. Just head off to the Divas locker room. Im sure they'll take care of you" Steph smiled at her and Kenzie smiled back.

"Thank you Stephanie. I really appreciate this" Steph nodded and Kenzie walked out. She walked down the corridor nervous as hell. She found the divas locker room and walked in to see 2 blonde girls talking. They both turned around and looked at Kenzie.

"Oh you must be the new Diva! I'm Barbie. Or better known as Kelly Kelly", She smiled at Kenzie.

"And I'm Maryse. Don't worry im not actually the bitch im portrayed as on TV" Maryse laughed. Kenzie smiled at them both. She was glad they were been nice and not been bitches like she thought they would be.

"Im Kenzie. Its nice to meet you both", they smiled at her and started to get changed.

* * *

The girls had been chatting getting to know each other. Kenzie really liked Barbie and Maryse. They seemed very easy to get along with. She hadn't even known them for that long but she knew that they were going to be great friends. Maryse sat next to Kenzie on the bench in the locker room.

"So where you from Kenzie? You've got a English accent?" Kenzie smiled and laughed.

"Yeah well my Dad's English. My mums American. I sort of live in two places. My mum and dad got divorced and we lived in England but my mum came back to live over here and took me with her. So ive lived in St Louis for half my life now. But I go see my dad. So the English accents stuck", Maryse nodded.

"That's pretty cool. Im sorry if this is rude but how old are you? You just look so young!" Kenzie and Maryse laughed.

"Yeah I get that a lot. Im 22. Just turned actually the other day..", Kenzie smiled and decided to get changed into her ring gear. She put a pink bra on and pair of blue short shorts and of course some wrestling boots. She looked at the clock and decided to go get her hair and makeup done ready for show time.

Once Kenzie had her hair and makeup done she looked in a mirror.

"Wow, these guys can sure do wonders". She had fake eyelashes on with black eyes, a rose tint to her cheeks and pink lip-gloss. They'd put her hair into volumised curls. She looked stunning. Kenzie was a very beautiful girl anyway. She was about 5ft 7, blue eyes, blonde hair. The typical stereotype. She had a nice body. Not too thin. Not too fat. She was happy with the way she looked. Kenzie decided to go to catering and get a drink of water before her match. She was walking along the corridor when she walked into something hard. She heard someone chuckle.

"So we meet again Kenzie!" It was John. She saw him look her up and down and blushed. He grinned at her.

"So im presuming you're the new diva that half the locker rooms talking about?" She nodded her head and John put his arm around her shoulder.

"You headed to catering? Some of the guys are in there. You can get talking. You need to make some friends around here" He flashed her a smiled and walked her to catering. He sat down with the same guys from earlier who were also in their ring gear.

"Guys you remember Kenzie?!" She saw Cody smile at her again and she felt her cheeks blush. He really was very cute and he seemed so lovely.

"Hey Kenzie! So you're the new diva. That's cool. How's everything so far?" Ted smiled at her and she smiled back at him. She felt very nervous still but wasn't going to let that stop her from making friends.

"Im really enjoying it. Ive met Maryse and Barbie. They seem really nice. Steph was really nice to me too and well of course John" she looked at John and he smiled at her. She saw Randy looking at her. She felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Where you from Kenzie?" Jeff said in his lovely accent.

"It's a long story but im living in St Louis, Missouri" She saw Randy's eyes light up. She decided to take a proper look at him. She sort of recognized him. She narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"Same place as Randy then! Oh and Matt.." Kenzie looked confused. Jeff laughed.

"Evan Bourne then.." She laughed and realised. They sat talking for a while well everyone except Randy. He hadn't said one word to her since she sat down. Barbie came over and tapped Kenzie on her shoulder.

"Its time for our match" Kenzie got up and gulped. She saw John, Ted, Cody and Jeff get up.

"What are you all doing?!" She was nervous now. She felt like throwing up. Cody put his hand on her shoulder and she felt shivers down her spine.

"Coming to watch your match of course!" He smiled at her and they all headed for the gorilla position. Kenzie starting jumping up and down. Barbie went out first.

"You'll be fine Kenzie, once you get out there and see all the fans you'll forget everything" Jeff smiled at her and she heard her theme song, Broken Heels by Alexandra Burke. It was now or never.

* * *

The guys were all sat watching Kenzie's match. She'd just DDT'd Kelly off the top rope. Randy decided to come over and see what was going on. He looked at the screen and saw Kenzie do a somersault off the top rope and go in for the pin. She won the match. Randy smirked.

"Shes good", Randy looked at the guys and they all nodded.

"Yeah not to mention hot!", Ted wiggled his eyebrows. Cody scoffed.

"You've got a wife remember.. Plus your too old for her she looks about 20 or something…" Cody really liked Kenzie. She seemed like a nice genuine girl. He also thought she was very beautiful he would love to get to know her some more.

Kenzie and Barbie came through the curtain and hugged each other. John grabbed Kenzie in for a hug.

"You were great out there! Well done. I told you" She smiled at him. Then saw Randy and glared at him. He was smirking at her.

"Im gonna go shower and stuff. Ill see you all tomorrow?" Cody shook his head and she looked at him confused.

"Nope. Tonight! We're all going for drinks and want you to come" He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. 'Cody's really cute' she thought. She nodded her head and went to get changed.

Kenzie came out the shower. She was the only one left in the divas locker room. She had a towel around her. When she heard the door open and saw a guy leaning on the door frame smirking at her. She scowled at him.

"What do you want Randy?" She wrapped the towel around herself more tightly. He walked towards her and stopped dead in front of her.

"Well an hello would more polite wouldn't it Kenz.." He grinned at her and sat down. She looked at him and went back into the showers and changed. When she came back Randy was looking through her bag. She went over to him and took it off him.

"Again what do you want Randy? I don't have all day do I?" He was still grinning at her. She so badly wanted to slap him but also didn't want to get fired on her first day. That wouldn't go down too well would it?

"You know you've changed since I last saw you", he looked her up and down.. She folded her arms over her chest and scoffed.

"A lot of things have changed since I saw you Randy.." She didn't want to have this conversation.

"I can see that.. Missed me?" She glared at him and threw her hairbrush at him. He rubbed his head.

"That's for still been the complete and utter ass you are. Course I missed you Randy. The guy who made my life a living hell!" She rolled her eyes and he got up and walked towards her.

"Well im sorry.. Ive changed too" He smiled at her and she glared at him.

"Couldn't give a shit Randal!" She raised her eyebrows at him and he smirked.

"Feisty as ever… always like that about you" She looked at the ground. Randy knew how to really get under her skin. She'd known him as a kid when they lived on the same street. He was nice to her for a while until he started high school then he bullied her until her moved away. She'd never gotten over it.

"Why did you change? I mean you were so lovely till you went to high school.. What happened?" He looked at her sadly.

"I couldn't be seen hanging around with you.. You were two young. I had to grow up" She looked him in the eyes and he looked sad.

"So you ditched me to hang with the big boys. Well thanks Randy. Jeez! You were my best friend until you started been a dick to me…" She tried to walk away and he grabbed her arm.

"I want to apologize. Im not that guy anymore. I missed you a lot. I didn't even think you'd recognize me." She laughed and he smiled. He loved her laugh. It'd been a while since he'd heard it.

"Your eyes are a dead give away.." She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. She'd always had a bit of a crush on him when she were younger but he never knew. He gulped.

"So are yours" His face were inches from hers. She closed her eyes as she saw him lean him. He pressed his lips to hers and felt her kiss him back. He put his hands on her waist and she put hers around his neck. They stood making out for a while before she pulled away. Not because she wasn't enjoying it but because she needed air. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Welcome to the WWE Kenzie…"

* * *

**A/N**

_this is my new fic_

_my first fic is going to be my main priority until i finish it but ill still work on this one from time to time._

_anyway review :)_


	2. A Decent Guy

Kenzie walked into the bar with Randy not far behind her. They hadn't talked much on the ride over here. Well they hadn't talked much since Randy kissed her. She was confused to say the least. Last time she saw him he was been a complete and utter moron to her and now years later he was kissing her? It just didn't make sense.

Kenzie saw a few of the guys and divas sat down. She saw Cody wave her over smiling. She walked over and smiled at everyone. Cody patted the seat next to him and she sat down. Randy came over and sat opposite scowling at Cody.

"What you drinking Kenzie?" Ted came over from the bar and asked her. She tapped her chin in thought which made Cody chuckle.

"Vodka and Coke please" Ted nodded at her and went to order her drink. She looked round to see who was at the table. Cody Rhodes, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Ted Dibiase (well when he was back from the bar), Maryse, Barbie and Randy. He looked at her and smirked. She glared at him and looked at Cody.

"So do you guys always come out after a show?" She asked Cody. He chuckled and smiled.

"Well usually a few of us do. Usually there's a few more of us but I guess some are tired or just been plain boring tonight" She laughed. She loved the way Cody talked. It was cute. Ted came back with the drinks and handed them out one by one ensuing a thank you from everyone. Ted scooted up next to Kenzie and threw his arm casually behind her. Cody glared at him and so did Randy.

"You were great in your match by the way!" Ted smiled at her and she blushed. It was weird. She was hanging out with the guys who she'd watch on TV every Monday night and admire. She really was living the dream right now.

"Thanks. I was really nervous I dunno if it showed or anything? I really loved the reaction from the fans and stuff. It was a real adrenaline rush". Ted nodded at her.

"I felt the exact same when I had my first match. You'll get used to it eventually. Even if you were nervous it definitely didn't show so don't worry" He smiled at her and looked over at Randy and started a conversation with him.

"So Kenzie tell me a bit about yourself? I mean we hardly know anything about you?" Cody smiled at her and she blushed again. Cody was having some sort of effect on her and she liked it.

"Well im 22. I'm sort of English/American. My dad's English, my mums American. They got married lived over in England for a while hence the English accent. Then they got divorced and I moved over here with my mum. Ive lived in St Louis for half my life. I go visit my dad a whole lot. Ive got no brothers or sisters. Im an only child. I grew up watching wrestling and I loved it so I decided that I wanted to get into it someday so here I am" She smiled at Cody who was listening to her intently. He was really taking a liking to her and thought she was a really nice girl. Randy leaned over the table. He'd been listening to Kenzie tell Cody about herself.

"Kenz you missed off the part about how you and I lived on the same street for a while" He smirked at her and crossed his arms over his chest. Everyone at the table turned to look at Kenzie which made her go bright red.

"Erm yeah I guess I did" She messed around with her drink. Hoping everyone would look away.

"So you two know each other then? Why didn't you say anything?" Maryse smiled at them both. Kenzie glared at Randy who was still smirking at her. She didn't want everyone knowing she knew him. It wasn't something she was entirely proud of.

"Well yeah.. Randy was like my best friend at one period of time before he turned into a complete jackass and started bullying me. Isn't that right Randy?" She smirked at him. Two could play at this game. He didn't look too happy.

"Yeah well that was a long time ago wasn't it…" He just glared at her still smirking at him.

* * *

It was later in the evening and most of the guys were on the dance floor. Cody was sat talking to Kenzie. They were the only ones left at the table.

"So you got a boyfriend or anything then?" Cody asked looking slightly uncomfortable. He didn't wanna move in on someone else's territory. He wasn't that kind of guy. She shook her head at him.

"Erm no. my last relationship didn't really work out so ive been a bit wary of guys to be honest. I just want a nice decent guy y'know" She was a bit drunk now and tended to rant on about things. Cody smiled at her.

"I completely understand. I just got out of a bad relationship myself. I just want a nice genuine girl. You know someone who's not going mess me around and like me for me and not for what I do if you get me?" He laughed a little. She nodded at him and scooted to sit closer to him.

"I get it don't worry. You're a really nice guy Cody. How any girl can mess you around I do not understand? If you were my boyfriend id never let you go" She was ranting on again and realised what she'd just said and put her hand to her mouth and giggled. She was enjoying herself talking to Cody.

"That's real sweet. You're a really nice girl Kenzie. Im glad there's at least one decent girl out there.." Cody chuckled and Kenzie looked up at him. She found him really attractive. She decided to go in for the kill. She leant closer to him. Randy was watching from where he was stood at the bar and decided he'd had enough. He wasn't going to let his girl get away.. He banged his drink down on the table on purpose. Both Cody and Kenzie turned and gave him death glares.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment or whatever but Kenzie id like to have a word with you for a second…..now!" He gave her a stern look and she turned and patted Cody on the leg and mouthed sorry. She followed Randy outside and he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"What do you think your doing?" He was been quite rough with her she tried to get out of his grip.

"I was about to kiss a handsome young man who wasn't actually a complete jackass if you don't mind" He didn't let go of her arm but let his grip loosen at bit.

"Your drunk you don't know what your doing.. Maybe you should go back to the hotel!" She gave him a death glare and he glared at her back.

"Im not THAT drunk. I do know what im doing. I like Cody.. Quite a bit actually. Hes the only guy who's actually taken an interest in me in a long time.." Randy scoffed at her.

"Oh you think I kissed you for the hell of it.." She looked at him then at the ground.

"You kissed me.. I didn't kiss you. Have you ever thought I didn't want to? For half my life you wer an asshole to me.. I don't forget things that easily.." He let go of her arm and sighed.

"Fine do whatever you want.. You'll only end up getting your heartbroken. don't come running to me when everything ends badly.." She walked back into the bar and sat down next to Cody. He looked at her.

"What was that all about?" She sighed and leaned on Cody's shoulder. He looked at her a bit taken back but eventually melted into.

"Just a old friendly chat.. Listen Cody. Do you want to do something tomorrow? Like go for a coffee or something?" He grinned at her and smiled.

"Of course I would love to" She giggled.

Randy stood watching from the door of the bar… He wasn't going to let her get away that easily. He'd fight for her if he had to….

* * *

**A/N**

_thanks to everyone who reviewed :) your all awesome!_

_i know its short but the next chapters will be longer i promise.._


	3. Sorry

The next day Kenzie woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She moaned and rolled over and turned it off.

"Stupid thing!" She got out of bed and looked at her phone. She had a text from Randy.

**_I dunno when the hell your going to wakeup, when you do I want to talk to you.. _**

She groaned and text him back.

**_Fine. Im awake now! You can come here but I aint coming to you! X_**

She decided to get a shower. Once she was done she heard someone knock on the door.

"Ugh.." She knew it was Randy. She was still in her towel she didn't really care though. She opened the door and Randy stood there. He looked her up and down and started smirking.

"I see you got ready for the occasion" He walked in and sat down on the couch with his arms spread around the back making himself comfortable. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"What do you want Randy?", she was glaring at him. She was annoyed with him after last night. Firstly he kissed her then he had the nerve to tell her she was drunk whilst trying to make a move on Cody. Well at least she had got herself a date with Cody.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" He looked at her and smiled. He really liked her. The moment he saw her walk into catering with John he recognised her and realised how beautiful she really was. Then he found out she had a thing for Cody and he couldn't stand it. He had never really meant to turn on her when they were younger, he did it out of fear that he'd be a reject at school if they knew he hung around with a little girl. He had regretted it everyday and missed her loads. Kenzie sighed and rubbed her head.

"I dunno.. Why?" She was going for coffee with Cody before the show but she didn't have anything planned till then. Randy stood up and placed himself in front of her.

"I want to take you for dinner. To apologize.." He smiled at her. She didn't know if he was been genuine or playing her. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to look at him.

"And why should I?" He sighed and raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine if you don't want to then don't. I just want to show you im a genuine guy and apologize for been a complete ass to you all those years ago and yesterday for that matter but fine whatever" He looked at her then started to walk out the room. She sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Fine.. Just let me get changed and then you can take me for dinner", she smiled at him and went into her room to get changed. Randy sat down on the couch and smiled to himself. He liked how feisty she could be and how she didn't let her guard down so easily. He saw it as a challenge and loved it.

Kenzie was getting changed and thinking about Randy. She didn't know what he was playing at or even if he was actually. Maybe he was actually been nice to try and apologize. She smiled to herself. She had to admit Randy was actually a very hot guy but she wasn't going to tell him that. It would inflate his already massive ego. She finished putting the finishing touches to her hair and headed out to Randy.

* * *

Randy and Kenzie were sat in a local restaurant. A few people had noticed Randy and recognised Kenzie from Monday night. She loved the feeling that she had a few fans. Nothing could really compare to people admiring you and what you do. So far Randy had been exceptionally nice. He'd been a complete gentleman to her. They were sat talking.

"So since when did you get into wrestling? Id never put you down to be the type to want to beat someone up" Randy laughed and Kenzie looked at him and laughed. She had to admit it was nice spending time with Randy again. She had missed him ever since he'd moved away. Well she'd missed knowing the Randy she knew that is.

"Well it was actually since you and those boys started picking on me. My mum had it on one day and she wasn't really watching it and wouldn't let me change the channel so I ended up watching I and thought oh I could use these moves on Randy and the gang next time they decide to be dicks to me!" She smirked at Randy and he looked at her and rested his chin on his hands.

"You know they do say don't try this at home? Well you never did.. Too chicken or something?" He smirked at her and she glared at him and sighed.

"No I just didn't want to hurt someone who used to be my friend", Kenzie looked away from him and heard Randy sigh.

"You know Kenz I regret everything I ever said or did to you. I never wanted to. I always cared for you. I missed you every day and then when I left and knew id never see you again I was devasted", she blinked at him, he smiled at her. "Its true. You were always my best friend. I mean you know that right? I changed once I left that place and realised id hurt the only person who actually genuinely cared for me" Kenzie looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She couldn't help but smile. He had actually really cared for her.

"Im sorry Randy for you know been horrible to you yesterday.. I was just so angry at you for what you did to me..", she smiled at him and he looked her in the eyes. She felt her heart jump. Randy smiled at her and put his hand on hers and caressed it with his thumb.

"You have to apologize for nothing Kenz it was me who was the jackass and for that im sorry. I promise you I wont hurt you. Im not that kind of guy anymore and I want you to know that. Ill prove it in any way". He really meant it. He was actually starting to have feeling for Kenzie. Feelings that he hadn't felt for a long time. He didn't want to let her go. He knew she was going out with Cody later and he wanted to leave a lasting impression on her.

"You know I always had a crush on you when I were younger", Kenzie smirked at him and he raised his eyebrows. He never expected that.

"Really? What about now?" He said whilst smirking at her. She scoffed sarcasticly at him.

"Oh yeah I really have a crush on a psychotic bald man", she leant back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. She was enjoying having banter with Randy again. It felt nice and…right. She was still looking forward to going out with Cody later though. She did like Cody quite a bit. He was very nice to her. Randy faked been hurt.

"For one im not really psychotic. And two do not make fun of my baldness. It adds to my character.." He winked at her and she looked at him and smiled.

"You looked hell of a lot better with hair. Cant you just grow it back a bit please?" She had watched Randy on WWE when he first started. She loved the things he did in the ring and he really impressed her. He was such an inspiration to her although she wasn't going to admit that to him right now.

"Well maybe for you Kenz I will..", he winked at her. Whilst they were talking a little boy came over with his mum.

"Hello my names Carl and you're my favourite wrestler!! Can you take a picture with me pwetty please?" the little boy asked Randy with a massive grin on his face.

"Of course you can little guy. Itd be my pleasure" Randy stood up and took a picture with the kid. Kenzie looked on and sighed to herself. Randy really wasn't the asshole she had thought he would be. He was the guy she knew before he turned on her. She was staring at Randy talking to the kid and his mother. She couldn't help but smile. He was really good with kids. He sat back down and Kenzie was still in a world of her own. Randy waved his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Kenzie! YooHoo" She snapped out of her trance and looked back at him.

"Your really great with the fans…" She was still admiring him.

"Well there the ones that keep us going arent they? If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here right now.." He smiled at her.

* * *

Once they finished eating Randy walked Kenzie back to her room. They were stood outside her door. They'd both thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

"Okay so your not the jackass anymore. Your actually a really decent guy.." She smiled at him and he laughed.

"See I told you but you wouldn't have any of it.. I had a really nice time and we should completely do it again sometime" He was hoping she'd say yes.

"I'd like that. Well I better go ive got a date with Cody before the show.." She went to open her hotel room door when Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She was pressed up against him with his hands around her waist. She could feel his breath and felt butterflies in her stomach. What was happening to her? This was all new to her.

"I just want to do one thing okay" Randy said looking her in the eyes. Before she had the time to reply she felt Randys lips on hers and her eyes widened. She didn't know what to do. She was shocked but eventually started to melt into it. She threw her arms around his neck and he pinned her up against the door deepening the kiss. Just as she was starting to enjoy it even more Randy pulled away from her and started to walk away.

"Have a nice date with Cody" He shouted whilst walking off. Kenzie just leaned her head against the door and sighed.

How could she enjoy her date with Cody when all she could think about was Randy?


	4. A Date With Cody

Kenzie was sat in Starbucks waiting for Cody. She sighed and looked at the people around her. An old couple laughing and joking. A young couple smiling at each other. She wished she had someone to be like that with. Randy was fucking with her head and she didn't like it one bit. He'd been really nice and lovely throughout the dinner but then he had to go and kiss her again and confuse her even more. She didn't even really know if she liked Randy in that way. She'd have to see what would happen after her date with Cody. She stirred her hot chocolate and saw Cody walk in and sit down.

"Im so sorry Kenzie. Randy was muttering to me about something and I couldn't get away.." Cody said apologetically. She should have guessed Randy would have something to do with Cody been late.

"Its fine Cody. I havent been here too long so its okay although I did order myself a drink" Kenzie smiled at him.

" So Randy said you went for dinner with him earlier?" she sighed and looked at Cody.

"Yeah I did. We were just catching up. He was trying to apologize for been an asshole that's all", she saw Cody smile at her and felt butterflies in her stomach. She found Cody very attractive.

"Im sure he had an hard job doing that then" Cody chuckled and Kenzie smiled at him still looking at him. She just couldn't pull herself to look away.

* * *

An hour or so later Kenzie and Cody were still sat talking. Kenzie really enjoyed Cody's company and he did likewise. They'd talked about pretty much everything.

"So you said that your last relationship didn't work out.. Why was that if you don't mind me asking?" Cody asked shyly. He didn't want to invade in her personal life but he was very curious as to what had happened. He couldn't understand how any man would want to let Kenzie down. She was beautiful in his eyes.

"Oh he was just really horrible to me.. He like tried to pressure me into things that I didn't want and well yeah then he got rid of me once I wouldn't 'put out' so to speak", she gave Cody a small smile. Cody couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Why would anyone try to pressure a girl into doing something she didn't want to do? If he ever found out who that guy was he would beat him to a pulp for hurting Kenzie. Although he hadn't known her long he felt very protective over her.

"What a dickhead! No man should ever pressure a girl into anything like that. Things like that they make me angry…" Kenzie looked to see Cody clenching his fist. She reached over and put her hand on his. He looked and smiled at her.

"Honestly don't worry Cody. Im a strong woman. He didn't get anything so all is good", she smiled at him and didn't move her and from his. Cody looked into her eyes and she felt herself blush.

"_He's got really nice eyes" _,thought Kenzie. She heard Cody pick up his phone.

"Yeah I'm with her now….Okay….Really is that the time?…..Yeah we're on our way!", he put the phone down and jumped up, "Kenz, we're late. We need to get to the arena. Have you got your stuff or do you need to go back to the hotel to get them?", he saw her pick her bags up and smile at him.

"I brought them just in case. I was going to catch a taxi to the arena…" Cody held his hands up.

"No way, I'll give you a lift there. It's the least I can do since our dates been cut short".

Kenzie picked up her bags and followed Cody out to his car.

* * *

When they arrived at the arena they said there goodbyes and headed to their separate locker rooms. Kenzie walked into the women's locker room to see Barbie and Maryse looking at her with gleams in their eyes. Maryse bounded up to her.

"So how was your date with Cody?" Kenzie had told Barbie and Maryse about her date. They knew she liked Cody apparently they figured it out the moment they saw them both together but Kenzie doubted that. Kenzie placed her bag on the floor and saw down on the bench.

"Well it was…great really nice. Hes so lovely seriously. I mean I havent known him for more than a day or whatever but I could really see myself falling for him and I don't just say that about anyone mind you", she chuckled a bit. It was true. She could see herself eventually falling for Cody if this carried on…. Oh and if Randy would butt out of it. She still didn't understand what Randy was doing. Kissing her at random times. She obviously did find Randy very attractive but she barely knew nothing about him anymore. He'd grown up and so had she. They were obviously very two very different people now. Maryse and Barbie had also informed her of Randys reputation with the women which she found very typical. Of course he'd sleep around. He's Randy Orton what else would she expect…

"Well hes a really nice guy. I can tell he likes you too. I saw the way you two were at the club last night. Randy didn't seem to like it though..". So Barbie had noticed that too. Kenzie stood up and sighed.

"Well Randy can butt out of my relationships. I mean okay yeah we were friends at one point until… and I suppose he was trying to make up for that today at dinner but…", she was cut off by Maryse.

"What? Wait! You had dinner with Randy? Tell us everything!" Maryse dragged Kenzie to sit back down and her and Barbie sat at her sides listening intently. Such gossips! Kenzie knew they wouldn't tell anybody though.

"Well he text me this morning, came to my hotel room, offered to take me to dinner which I agreed to then we just chatted and it was really great until…" She looked away from the both of them. She didn't know if she wanted to tell anybody about the kiss. They sat there just staring waiting for her to answer.

"Never mind look im going to go get a drink before the show starts and stuff. Ive got a match against Gail Kim tonight and I want to be focused on that not boys..", Kenzie got up and walked out of the locker room leaving Maryse and Barbie wondering what she was talking about…

She walked into catering to see John and Randy talking. She tried to walk out again without them noticing her but too late. Randy had spotted her and waved her over. She didn't really want to talk to him right now.. She sighed and walked over to them.

"Hey Kenzie! Enjoy yourself with Cody?", Randy smirked at her and she glared at him and smirked back at him. Two could play at his games.

"As a matter of fact I really enjoyed it. Im thinking about asking him out again sometime..", she saw the look on Randy's face and had to stop herself from laughing. He was staring at her with his mouth open. Obviously his plan to make her stop liking Cody hadn't worked.

"Oh great, lovely..", he stared at her and she stared back at him smirking. Randy didn't like it one bit. He'd hoped with him kissing her that all she would be able to think about was him. Well it was true for a little while until Cody had actually showed up and she'd forgotten all about it. Randy wasn't happy at all. John interrupted him from his thoughts.

"OoOoO! A date with Cody eyy?! You'd be a cute couple..", John smiled at her then realised what he said and shook his head, "What I meant to say was.. Get in their Cody…even though hes not here god damn im just gonna shut up before I sound any gayer" Kenzie laughed at him. Randy slapped John on the back.

"I don't think you can ever sound any gayer than you already do buddy.. Im off to get ready for my match now. Bye Kenz" He winked at her and walked off. She watched him as he walked off. John hadn't noticed thankfully. Kenzie said her goodbyes to Randy and headed off to go get changed herself.

She was walking along the corridor in a world of her own when she walked into something hard. She looked up to see Cody smiling at her.

"Hey I was just looking for you. I was wondering you know since we had to cut our coffee date short if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat together after the show?" Kenzie nodded her head and flashed him a smile.

"That would be great Cody! Ill look forward to it", she grinned at him and Cody pulled her in for a hug. Kenzie felt the spark when Cody hugged her and so did he. They pulled away and looked at each other Cody still had his arms on around waist. Kenzie was looking at him and noticed he was just in his ring gear. She bit her lip and looked into his eyes. She leant into him and kissed him full on the lips. Something that she didnt get the chance to do last night thanks to Randy. Luckily enough he didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The butterflies in her stomach were in full swing now. Cody pulled away.

"Wow.. I wanted to do that since I saw you yesterday", he smirked and her. She giggled at him and felt her cheeks blush.

"I gotta go now but ill defiantly be seeing you later.." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to the women's locker room.

That kiss was definitely better than any she'd had off Randy…

* * *

**A/N**

_aww i like this chapter :)_

_ooooh! whats randy going to do when he finds out Kenzie kissed Cody :o .... you'll have to wait for the next chapter ;)_

_Thank You to anone whos reviewed, favourited or put this story on alert :) your all amazing!_

_Review and whatnot ;)_


	5. Psycho

Cody was sat in Legacy's locker room going through the script with Randy and Ted. He couldn't concentrate though. His mind was on Kenzie. Ever since she'd kissed him that's all he could think about. He really liked her. More than he probably should.

"Cody are you going to concentrate or am I wasting my time", Randy snarled at Cody. He was already getting into his viper persona. Oh wait he was a complete dick anyway..

"Im sorry ive just got better things on my mind at the moment.." Cody smiled and Randy glared at him and threw his script on the floor.

"What better things? You should be concentrating on work. Not better things", Randy was still glaring at Cody which made him shift uncomfortably but he wasn't going to be bullied about by Randy or anyone for that matter. He stood up and looked at Randy and smirked at him.

"How about your old friend? Kenzie that name ring a bell… yeah she just kissed me so therefore I have better things on my mind..", Cody didn't mean to sound cocky or boast about it but Randy was annoying him. All Randy thought about was work and try to boss him and Ted around oh and women of course. The look on Randys face wasn't pleasant at all.

"Kenzie kissed you?! I mean she actually kissed you.. Is she insane?!" Randy stormed out of the locker room leaving Ted and Cody looking at each other.

"What was that about?" Cody looked at Ted who shrugged.

Randy stormed through the corridor to the women's locker room and walked straight in. Maryse, Barbie, Gail and Kenzie looked at him.

"Everyone out apart from Kenzie….NOW!", he shouted and all the divas ran out. Randy slammed the door shut and stalked towards Kenzie. She backed up against the lockers and he put his hands either side of her head.

"What the fuck was running through your mind when you decided to kiss Cody… Cody Rhodes for fucks sake Kenz. Him out of all people!" Randy was seething. Kenzie had never seen him so angry. She was quite scared.

I-I like Cody. H-Hes really nice…", she probably sounded really pathetic right now but she didn't know what to say. She didn't understand why Randy was acting the way he was. Randy looked at her and tilted his head to her like a little child.

"You like him? Hes really nice is he? I don't want you to go anywhere near him do you understand?!" he was going red with anger. He wasn't going to let her be with Cody. Not that he had anything against Cody he just didn't want her to be with anyone. He had really taken a liking to her since she came back into his life. Even though Kenzie was scared she wasn't going to let him boss her around and tell her who she could or couldn't date.

"Where do you get off telling me who I can and cant see? Last time I checked you were nothing to me. You think you can waltz back into my life and try and control me well you've got another thing coming Orton. If there's going to be somebody who I don't want near me then that's you Randal Keith Orton!", she was now yelling in his face which was only inches from hers. Randy looked at her punched the locker and went storming out of the room. Kenzie slid down the lockers and put her head in her hands.

Randy was already ruining her life again and he'd only been apart of it for a day. He was nothing but trouble for her. She heard the divas run in and crouch down beside her. Maryse pulled Kenzie in for a hug.

"He's a fucking psycho I swear..", Maryse said hugging her. Kenzie was grateful she'd made a few decent friends so far. She didn't know how long she could keep herself together if Randy was going to go on a rampage again. She now feared for Cody…

* * *

Cody was stood waiting to go for his match with Ted. John Cena came and stood in front of them.

"Cody dude did you hear what happened at the women's locker room today? Orton went on a rampage, sort of attacked Kenzie well not literally but yeah according to Maryse she was shitting herself. Anyway word has it now hes looking for you. What the fuck have you done?", John laughed and Cody's eyes widened. He'd only told Randy he'd kissed Kenzie. He didn't know he'd freak out like that. It wasn't like it was his sister or anything so really he didn't have the right to be walking around bullying girls like a psycho.

"Dude I did nothing", Cody sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I mean me and Kenzie kissed but what business of that is his?"

"The business is that she's a girl who you don't want to be messing around with Rhodes! If I hear that you hurt her in anyway or do something she doesn't like I will personally take care of you do you understand?", Randy had made his way over and was in Cody's face. Cody took a breath in. He wasn't going to take this from Randy. It was no business of his whatsoever. Kenzie could date who she wants.

"You know what Randy? I couldn't care what you think. All I know is that Kenzie is a beautiful girl who I like a lot and y'know im pretty sure she likes me too. We're both grown adults we can do what we like.." Just as Cody was finishing his sentence Randys fist connected with the side of Cody's face.

"Randy what the hell man? There was no need for that", Ted said as he held Cody up. Randy got right in Cody's face.

"Just watch yourself okay?!", he stalked off back to the locker room.

"He has a serious problem! You alright Cody?", John looked and Cody who nodded. What was Randy's problem? Cody rubbed his face. No doubt he was going to have a bruise there. He sighed. Randy had no right butting into Kenzie's life and bullying Cody around.

* * *

The show had finished and Kenzie had lost her match against Gail Kim but the crowd was loving her. Vince wanted to put her in a storyline with Kelly Kelly as partners which Kenzie thought would be pretty cool since they were already good friends. She picked her bag up and walked to Legacy's locker room. She was just about to knock on the door when Cody opened it.

"What happened to your face?", she was shocked to see Cody had a black eye. Cody looked at the floor then back up at her.

"Randy hit me… for kissing you..", Cody muttered but Kenzie caught it and pushed past him into the locker room to see Randy sat down staring into space. She threw her bag on the floor and smacked him round the head.

"What the fuck are you playing at? Why did you hit Cody? God Sake Randy your not my brother I don't need fucking protecting im not a little girl anymore", Kenzie shouted right in Randy's face. He was stood up just looking at her. Cody motioned Ted to come and wait outside. Once they were gone Randy sighed.

"Im sorry Kenzie. I know I shouldn't have hit Cody and I know I shouldn't have come to you in the mood I was in. Im just angry…", Randy sighed and walked over to the other side of the room. Kenzie looked at him confused.

"Angry with what?", she didn't understand why he'd be angry. She'd only kissed Cody. He shouldn't be going all psycho man about that. Shouldn't he be happy that two of his friends have found someone they like? He threw his hands in the air.

"Just every little thing. Me, you, Cody… mainly me", he leant his head on the lockers and Kenzie decided to be brave and go stand next to him.

"Why are you angry though at me and Cody? I like him a lot Randy. I want to try and make something of it but I cant when your going all insane on me..", she looked at him. He had his eyes closed and was deep breathing. She really didn't understand what was going on. "Randy what's wrong with you? Will you look at me please?" She stood in front of him and he opened his eyes and they connected with hers. Kenzie couldn't pull herself to look away. She'd always loved Randy's eyes.

"Your what's wrong with me…", he was still looking at her. "Ever since yesterday I havent been able to get you off my mind. Its fucking me up literally. I dunno what it is. I guess I still feel protective of you or something…" That obviously wasn't it. He really liked her but didn't want to tell her. She'd freak out on him. He felt Kenzie rub his arm.

"Randy im not a little girl anymore. I don't need you to look after me. Im fine. If you just stopped going round punching my possible boyfriends we could get on a hell of a lot better y'know.. I want to be friends with you I really do but not with psycho Randy. With the Randy I had dinner with today. I like him a hell of a lot better..", she heard Randy chuckle. She pulled him in for a hug. He sighed. He didn't want her to pull away.

"Okay friends it is!", Randy smiled at her and watched her head for the door. He wanted to be a lot more than friends..

* * *

Cody and Ted were stood waiting outside the arena for her.

"Hey! Everything sorted?", Kenzie nodded at Cody and yawned.

"Cody mind if we give going to get something to eat a miss. I just really fancy going back to the hotel and watching a movie in bed and ordering room service..", Kenzie said through yawns. She was really tired. Cody's face fell. He was really looking forward to there little date.

"Oh yeah that's completely fine. I mean if your tired we can always rearrange…" He looked at Kenzie as she cut him off.

"Well I was under the impression that you'd want to come and watch the movie with me…" Kenzie looked at Cody and saw him grin.

"Oh right! I'd love to!" They waited near the car for Randy to come out. Kenzie was talking away to Ted and Cody. Randy came over and smiled.

"Lets go then boys…. And ladies" Randy smirked at Kenzie and she just shook her head and laughed as she got into the car.

* * *

Kenzie and Cody were in Kenzie's hotel room. They decided to watch family guy box set. Although they weren't really watching it just talking. They were layed on the bed next to each other. Kenzie really enjoyed Cody's company.

"Cody im so sorry about Randy hitting you I mean I didn't know he'd get all intense about it all.." Cody held up his hands and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You don't need to apologize for him.." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. He kept looking at her and she started giggling.

"Why you looking at me like that? Its freaking me out." She laughed and he smiled at her.

"Because I want to do this…" He leant in and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and started to deepen the kiss. Cody flipped her over so he was on top of her never once breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around. Cody moved himself down and started kissing her neck which made her sigh. He then looked at her and went back in to kiss her mouth. He was driving her insane with every move he made. After about 10 minutes of making out Cody rolled off her and layed on his back.

"Aww why did you stop?" Kenzie moaned which made Cody laugh.

"Didn't want to get too carried away… y'know im a guy and well your hot and I don't want to get too excited… although seems to be a bit late for that.." Kenzie looked at Cody and laughed and cuddled into his side.

"Aww well arent you such a gentleman.. Not wanting to take advantage on a first date. That just makes you even more perfect", he grinned at that comment and wrapped his arms around her.

This was going to be the start of something beautiful...

* * *

**A/N**

_i like this chapter :)_

_Kenzie and Cody are too cute.._

_thank you for reviewing and everything.. your all immense!_

_carry on doing your shizz ;)_


	6. Confusion

Kenzie woke up the next morning and rolled over and saw Cody had gone. He'd been there last night. She remembered cuddling up to him and falling asleep. She sighed. She looked at the pillow and saw a note. She sat up and read it.

_Kenzie,_

_Im so sorry.. Please don't be angry with me._

_Randy kept calling me and I had to go training._

_When you wake up call me or something._

_Love Cody_

_Xxx_

She smiled to herself. She'd had a great night with Cody. He was such a gentleman. He didn't pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to do like her ex Marshall. She shuddered just thinking of him. She pushed her hair back and picked her phone up and dialled Cody's number. It rang 3 times before he picked up.

"Hi Cody! I read your note don't worry im not angry", she laughed and rolled onto her stomach and started twirling her hair around her finger.

_"Oh thank goodness. I didn't want you to think I was one of those guys who just sneaks out without telling you. I would have loved to have stayed but I needed to go training.."_

"I know your not Cody.. So what are your plans for today?", she hoped he wanted to spend sometime with her. They hadn't really discussed there relationship or anything but she just loved to spend time with him. He made her feel happy and now that Randy had agreed to calm down things should be a lot easier. She heard him sit down in the background.

_"Well ive got a signing in an hour or so then we've got the flight to Iowa so a pretty busy day for me.. How about your gorgeous self?", _Kenzie giggled when he called her gorgeous.

"Ive got a meeting with Vince to discuss the storyline there putting me in then the flight of course.. Ill see you at the airport right?", she got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony and leaned over the edge.

_"Of course. Ill make sure of it… I gotta go now Kenz, Randys moaning at me. Ill see you later.."_ She said her goodbye to Cody and hung up. She sighed to herself. She'd only known Cody for a few days now and she was starting to really like him. She didn't want to let herself get in too deep not after what happened with her ex Marshall but she couldn't help it. She fell for people too easy. That was always one thing she had hated about herself. Kenzie walked back into the room and grabbed a towel and went in the shower.

* * *

Cody sighed as he hung up the phone. He really liked Kenzie. He hadn't wanted to leave her this morning but when Randy calls and says its training you cant say no otherwise he will literally kill you.

"Cody, put the phone down and get your ass over here before I give you another black eye to match the one you already have", Randy yelled from across the gym. Cody got up and walked over.

"Spot me", Randy ordered him. He picked the weights up and gave them to Randy. He watched Randy do his press ups.

"What's going on with you and Kenzie dude?", Randy asked. Cody didn't know if he should be talking about this with Randy after he went all insane on him yesterday. He rubbed his forehead.

"Not gonna hit me again are you?", Cody glared at Randy as he helped but the weights back on the bar. Randy stood at the side of Cody and slapped him on the back.

"Look dude im sorry about that. It was out of order and I apologize. I said to Kenzie I want to be friends and your like a little brother to me so im just looking out for the both of you. I don't want either of you to get hurt…", Cody looked at Randy suspiciously. He didn't know if he was telling the truth or what? In fact Randy was in a way but in a way he was lying. He had feelings for Kenzie but he didn't know what they were and it was confusing him. He didn't like the fact that she only wanted to be friends with him and something more with Cody. He was Randy Orton for gods sake! Every woman wanted him. He didn't understand. Usually he got anyone he wanted without question. It didn't make sense to him. He'd agreed to be friends with Kenzie and he wasn't going to ruin that so he'd just have to accept the fact that she wanted Cody and not him. He didn't know how he was going to manage that but he'd figure a way. Cody sat down on a bench and Randy followed him.

"I dunno what's going on. I really like her Randy. Its like hard to explain. I havent felt like this about a girl in a while. The instant attraction. The butterflies when every shes near me. Its great. I know I sound gay but whatever", he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Randy.

"Well if you like her why don't you ask her out? Its not hard Cody. A girl like that will slip away in an instant you got to grab her while you can..", Randy stared into space. Even though he didn't want Kenzie to be with Cody he'd rather have her with Cody than some complete stranger. At least Cody was a decent guy and wouldn't intentionally mess her around.

"I know that I just don't know how to go about it. I mean you know her right? Help me out a bit here!", Cody sighed. Randy looked at him. Yeah he knew her but he hadn't seen her in ages since the other day and like she said a lot of things had changed since then. He probably knew nothing about her nowadays. He wanted to get to know her again and she if she had indeed changed from the girl he once knew.

"I don't know Cody I mean it was a long time ago since I last saw her. Everything about her has probably changed.. Sorry dude your own your own here", he slapped Cody on the back and left the gym.

* * *

Kenzie was stood waiting in the airport. A few of the other wrestlers had come over and chatted to her. John Cena had stayed with her for a little bit until a few fans had called him over. Cody hadn't arrived yet. She hoped he wasn't going to be late for the flight. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned round to see Cody smiling at her.

"Oh thank god I thought you were going to be late or something..", she chuckled and gave Cody a hug. He rubbed her back whilst she was hugging him. He flashed her a smile.

"Never! The signing overrun a little bit that's all. Anyway how are you? How did the meeting with Vince go?", he sat down on one of the waiting chairs and she sat next to him.

"Well he called and had to rearrange. One of his other meetings overrun. He said he'd catch up with me sometime during in the week before RAW. Other than that though im good. A bit tired I had to run around like a mad man packing my bags this morning. Im so totally never going to get used to this routine", she chuckled a bit. She saw Randy smile at her. He was talking to John. She smiled back at him and looked at Cody. "I hope Randy didn't give you too much of a hard time in the gym"

"Its tough training with Randy but hes only trying to help us get far in the business so I guess its all good..", he smiled at her. They heard there flight been called. Kenzie got up and Cody followed. Before they boarded the flight Cody grabbed her arm.

"Before we get on I just want to do this", he pulled her into him for a kiss. Kenzie smiled into it and put her hands on his chest. Cody pulled away and smiled. "Just in case I don't see you for a while.." He grabbed her hand and they made there way to board the plane.

They'd been on the plane for just over an hour. Kenzie was sat in between Chris Jericho and Mike Mizanin or The Miz as everyone knows. They were pretty cool. They'd chatted to her for a while and Chris told her that he'd seen her debut and was impressed with her. Mike wasn't the egotistical jackass he was on TV he was a really nice guy. She found him rather attractive but nothing compared to the likes of Cody. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Cody had given her before they got on the plane. She hadn't seen him since. She looked across the aisle to see Randy looking bored. She saw John and Ted had moved out of there seats to go to talk to people so she got up and went and sat next to him. He smiled when he saw her.

"You looked so bored it was depressing me so I though id come and try and cheer you up", she smiled at him. Randy grinned at her. He was grateful she was actually talking to him after what he did.

"And you looked so thoroughly entertained talking to Miz and Jericho", he rolled his eyes at her and she hit his arm playfully.

"Ill have you know I enjoy there company. Jericho is one of my idols and Mike's cute..", Randy laughed at her. She really did have weird tastes in guys in his eyes.

"Don't let Cody hear you say that.. Isn't he your boyfriend or something?", Randy looked at her and she sighed and shook her head. She leant her arm on the arm rest and propped her chin on her hand.

"Hes not my boyfriend. Hes just a guy who I like.. A lot..", Kenzie looked out the window. Randy put his hand on her leg which made her jump a bit. He didn't move it away though.

"He likes you a lot too. Im not lying. I was your best friend at one point Kenzie. I want to try and get back to that place again. So if you ever need anyone to talk to im here you know..", he actually really meant it. Kenzie smiled and put her hand on his.

"Thanks Randy. It means a lot. Im glad your here you know… I always watched you on TV. Every single week. I thought if I couldn't talk to him anymore at least I could watch him. Though its never the same is it..", she looked at him and saw him give her a small smile. Her hand was still on his. She felt her stomach doing flips. She didn't understand why. She didn't like Randy in that way did she? Maybe it was because he was been so nice to her again? She tried to shake it off. It was Cody she wanted and that was it.

* * *

Kenzie was layed on her bed in her hotel room in Iowa. She was staring at the ceiling. She groaned and got up. She decided she was going for a walk. Ever since that plane ride. She'd been thinking about Randy. He had been so nice to her. One minute he was been a psycho insane person the next he was been a complete sweetheart. She didn't understand what was going on in that head of his. Kenzie hadn't been thinking where she was going and walked straight into someone. She looked up to see Cody grinning at her.

"You seem to do that a lot you know," he chuckled and held her up. She smiled at him.

"I know. Im so bloody clumsy. I was in a world of my own. Where you been?", she looked at him. He was all dressed up in a dress shirt and slacks.

"Just went for a few drinks at a club with Randy and Ted. Got fed up though and decided to come back grab a bit of sleep before tomorrow..", she felt her heart drop. He'd been out clubbing. Obviously there would have been girls all over him. He was a gorgeous guy what girl wouldn't want him? Cody noticed her face changed and looked at her. "What's up Kenzie?", he moved a stray piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I bet there were a lot of beautiful girls all over you…", she looked away from him and he put his hand on her cheek and turned her to face him. He took a step closer to her.

"Yeah there were", she felt her heart drop again, "none of them near as beautiful as you though". She looked up at him into those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"All I could think about was you at that club Kenz.. Your all I can think about since I met you", he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She felt her cheeks blush. Cody started to lean in when someone came up to them whistling.

"Hello lovebirds!", it was Randy with a girl attached to his arm. Kenzie looked at her and the girl looked back and glared at her. Cody sighed.

"You have the worst timing in the world..", Cody muttered and Randy laughed. The girl was still staring Kenzie down.

"Oh crap sorry did I interrupt something…", Randy looked from Cody to Kenzie to the girl.

"Going to introduce me to your little friend Randy", the girl looked at Randy and gave him the most flirtatious smile Kenzie had ever seen.

"Kenzie this is Carley, Carley that's Kenzie one of my good friends." The girl glared at Kenzie and Kenzie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway as much fun as this is ive got better things to do", Randy smirked at Carley and walked off. Cody sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Well she wasn't a slag at all..", Cody commented sarcastically and rolled his eyes which made Kenzie laugh. She linked arms with Cody and started to walk up the stairs with him. His hotel room was on the same floor as hers.

"Does he always bring girls back to his room?", Kenzie was curious. She'd heard of his reputation but had never actually seen it firsthand.

"Yeah. A different girl every night. Although that's the first one ive seen him with since you arrived though..".

They arrived outside Kenzie's hotel room door. Cody smiled at her.

"I guess ill be seeing you tomorrow then?", Cody asked her.

"Of course.. I would ask you to come and watch a film or something but im completely bummed out today", she yawned. Cody chuckled.

"Its fine. Night Kenzie", he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off to his own room. Kenzie watched him walk down the corridor and ran after him she grabbed his arm and he turned around and she crashed her lips into his. He put his hands into hers and laced his fingers with hers. He smiled into the kiss. Neither wanted it to end. She pulled away and sighed.

"Goodnight Cody", she pulled her hands out of his and walked to her room in complete bliss. Cody stood there smiling.

He was starting to fall for her big time..

* * *

**A/N**

_well i enjoy this chapter and im really starting to enjoy writing this story :)_

_thank you for reviewing and everything! _

_i hope your all liking this so far.. it will get way more intresting and intense dont worry ;)_

_Reviews would be very much appreciated! :)_


	7. Storyline

"Oh fucks sake!" Kenzie had been walking down the street on her way for her meeting with Vince McMahon. It was raining and several cars had splashed her passing by. She was wet through. She forgot her umbrella. Her skirt was sticking to her legs and her white blouse had gone see through. She sighed and carried on walking when she heard her name been called.

"Kenzie! Get in!", she turned around and saw a car pulled up and Randy leaning out the window. She sighed. "For Gods sake Cody's in the back now get the fuck in before I leave you to walk around in the rain!"

Kenzie ran to the car and opened the door and got in. She saw Cody smiling at her at the other side. Ted was in the front with Randy. She was dripping wet.

"Dam im sorry Randy im getting your car all wet..", she started to shiver. Cody opened his bag and took a towel out and gave it to her. She smiled at him.

"What the hell were you doing walking in the rain?", Randy asked her. His eyes still on the road. Kenzie rubbed her hair with the towel. Her hair had gone all wavy. She saw Cody watching her from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

They'd been out a few times since last week. She'd spent most of her time with him or with John Cena. Whom she got along great with. She didn't know exactly what was going on in her Cody's relationship. For the last few nights she'd stayed in Cody's hotel room just watching films and chatting. She'd gotten to know him a lot and was liking him even more. They'd kiss and hold hands and pretty much do everything a couple does well except for the sex part. She'd only known him a week she wasn't going to give her self to him that easy. She'd have to ask Cody exactly where she stood in there relationship.

"Ive got a meeting with Vince at the arena before the show. I asked Maryse to take my bags for me but then I realised id left my purse in my bag with my money so I couldn't call a taxi and well I don't exactly have a car so I had to walk and I forgot my umbrella. It's just so not my day…" She sighed and wrapped the towel around herself. She was freezing.

"Why don't you just find yourself a ride to the arenas? It'd be a lot easier", Ted turned around in his seat and smiled at her.

"Yeah I mean you can always ride with us! Cant she Randy?" Cody smiled at me and Randy nodded his head. He'd still been nice and hadn't gone psycho again which was a great thing. He'd been texting that Carley girl a bit too. She found that out from Cody. Apparently Randy liked her a fair bit. If she was making Randy happy then that's all that mattered.

"Course you can Kenz. I don't like the thought of you walking around all the different cities on your own…" Randy smiled at her through the rear view mirror. He could be very sweet at times. Kenzie started shivering and Cody took his hoodie off and gave it to her.

"Here put that on Kenz. Your freezing!" he took the towel off her since she'd managed to dry herself up a bit. She put the hoodie on and smelt it. It smelled of Cody. He saw her and smiled to himself. They pulled up at the parking lot and ran into the arena. Cody grabbed hold of Kenzie's hand and pulled her towards his chest.

"I look horrible Cody. Couldn't you at least let me go make myself look beautiful", he shook his head and laughed.

"Oh Kenzie. You couldn't look horrible even if you tried to. Well not to me at least", he smiled that gorgeous smile of his which could melt any heart. She felt the butterflies in her stomach again. He was always paying her compliments and been gentlemen like to her. She blinked her eyes and he leant in and kissed her. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Cody… What's going on with us?" she bit her lip and he smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"Im under the impression that you like me and I like you… am I right?" she nodded her head, "Well then what's there to question? Ive already sort of told my brother that you were my girlfriend anyway." He looked away from her and she felt her cheeks go red. He considered her his girlfriend. That was great.

"That's sweet. Well then boyfriend I should probably go make myself look half decent for my meeting with Vince", she kissed him on the cheek and walked away smiling to herself.

"You look fine as you are!" Cody shouted down the corridor. She chuckled to herself.

* * *

By the time Kenzie had finished making herself look decent it was time for her meeting with Vince. She was stood outside his office. She was nervous. She hadn't met Vince yet she didn't have a clue what he was like. She remembered John said he was cool but what if he didn't like her? Well he must right for giving her a contract. She sighed and knocked on the door and heard someone shout her in. She walked in to see Vince sat smiling at her. She took a seat opposite him.

"Hello Miss Thornton. How are you?" Vince looked at her and smiled. Well at least he was been friendly and not been horrible so far.

"Im fine thank you Mr McMahon. Just a little bit nervous!" she let out a small laugh and saw Vince shake his head.

"Call me Vince. Theres no need to be nervous Kenzie. So we're here to discuss putting you in a new storyline. Since the crowd seemed to like the feel of a new diva we were thinking of putting you in a tag team with Kelly Kelly but I had another idea…", Vince looked at her intently. Kenzie gulped. What kind of storyline was he going to put her in?

"Your friends with Randy Orton correct?" she nodded her head. What did that have to do with the new storyline? "You've only recently seen each other since your debut? Well I want to use that to my advantage…"

How did Vince know all this? Kenzie guessed news spreads around the locker room fast. He probably heard it off someone. It wasn't a secret really.

"What do you mean?" Kenzie was confused. She really didn't know what was going on in Vince's head.

"Im going to put you in a storyline with Randy Orton and the Legacy boys. You won't be a part of Legacy. At first the Legacy boys wont even like you but Randy makes them because you're his 'best friend and mean a lot to him'. Eventually down the line if this goes well then we might have to intensify the storyline and have you romantically linked with Randy or one of the Legacy boys…" Vince smiled at her. It sounded like a good idea. At least she could ask to be romantically linked with Cody then it wouldn't be too hard but it might not even get to that point so she had nothing to worry about yet.

"It sounds like a good idea Vince. When does it start?" Kenzie looked at Vince who smiled kindly at her.

"I was thinking you could do a few promos tonight which will kick start it all then get it into full swing next week". She smiled at Vince. Well least she wasn't wrestling tonight which meant she could relax a little bit. She'd been so tired with all the travelling and the few hours of sleep. At least a promo wasn't too hard to do. Vince brought the meeting to an end and told Kenzie that one of the backstage guys would bring her and the boys there scripts.

* * *

Kenzie walked down the corridor. She decided she better tell Randy and the boys. She didn't know if they knew or not yet. She walked into there locker room and found them all sat down talking. She smiled at them as she walked in.

"How did the meeting with Vince go? Your storyline with Barbie all set?" Cody looked at her. She went and sat next to him.

"Well the meeting with Vince went great. He was really nice to me. The thing is im not going to be in a storyline with Barbie… Im going to be in a storyline with you guys…" Kenzie looked to see the looks on there faces. Ted and Cody looked confused and Randy looked concerned.

"Why would he put you in a storyline with us? No offence or anything Kenz but your not a 2nd or 3rd generation superstar. How are you going to fit into legacy?" Randy scratched his head. Kenzie shook her head at him and sighed.

"There playing the 'old friends' card between myself and you. I said that was okay. Well I didn't really have a choice with it Vince had decided anyway. I guess he knows what hes doing."

"How does this bring myself and Ted into the card though?" Cody looked at her. She had to smile. He looked totally confused.

"Well at first you and Ted arent going to like me but you come round but Randy makes you cos im his best friend and he cares a lot and that kinda shizz", she shrugged and looked at Randy who nodded.

"Makes sense. It'll be easier for you too. We'll make sure nothing happens to you so it's a pretty good idea." Randy came over and threw his arm around Kenzie's shoulder. Cody glared at him but none of them noticed.

"Theres one more thing… if the storyline goes well then there going to romantically link me with one of yous." Kenzie looked at Cody and he looked back.

This was going to be one hell of a storyline…

* * *

**A/N**

_thank you to everyone who reviewed. your seriously awesome :)_

_i hope yous like where this is heading!_

_read, review, alert & favourite ;)_


	8. No Pressure

**Authors Note**

_Okay so to warn yous first hand the sections in bold will be the promos and matches!_

_Anyway on to the story…_

* * *

Kenzie was sat next to Cody reading through the script. Randy and Ted were stood at the opposite side of the room.

"What? Theres no way im going to say that to you!" Cody threw his script on the floor and crossed his arms. He could be such a child.

"Oh come on its not that bad Cody. Your obviously not going to mean it" Kenzie rubbed his arm. They'd got their scripts about an hour ago and had been reading through. Kenzie had a promo with Randy having 'a reunion talk' then later on in the show she would have a promo with the whole of Legacy where Cody and Ted wouldn't be particularly nice to her.

"Yeah come on man. Its called acting just act!" Ted slapped Cody on the back. The show was beginning to start.

"As much as id love to stay her with you girls ive to go get changed into some suitable attire so I shall bid you farewell", she kissed Cody on the cheek and waved at Randy and Ted.

"Im still not happy about it man. That's my girlfriend ive got to be talking shit to" Cody stood up and sighed. Randy came over and placed his hand on Cody's shoulder.

"She knows your not going to mean it. Its just a promo Cody like Ted said its acting not real life. Stop been a pussy. Now if you don't mind. Ive got a promo to cut with a certain blonde haired girl. Catch you girls later!" Randy walked out the room chuckling to himself.

* * *

**Randy knocked on the divas locker room. Nobody answered. He opened it and peered his head through and saw who he was looking for. He walked into the room.**

"**Kenzie. Long time no see!" The new diva turned around and placed her hands on her hips and smirked.**

"**Mr Randy Orton! Its been far too long since I last saw you!" She walked up to Randy and hugged him. He pulled away and grinned at her.**

"**Well I can see you've changed… a lot" He said looking her up and down. She smacked him playfully on the chest.**

"**Pervert. Did you want something?" **

"**Just came to say hello and that your debut was very impressive. Such a shame your not a 3****rd**** generation superstar otherwise I would have considered putting you in Legacy" Randy smirked that infamous smirk of his.**

"**Yeah right as if id want to be in a group with you and those 2 oiled up monkeys", She grabbed a bottle of water and headed out the room. Randy smirked to himself.**

"**Oh we are going to have a lot of fun Miss Thornton"…**

* * *

The promo ended and Kenzie walked back in the room. She leaned on the doorframe and laughed.

"Your pretty intense when your acting. Its quite scary you know," she chuckled and Randy smirked at her.

"Your not so bad yourself you know. Anyway I better get going for my match. Ill see you at our next promo in a bit", Randy winked at her and walked out. Kenzie shook her head and walked down the hallway. She saw John Cena and ran up to him.

"Hey buddy!", he grinned at her. They'd become friends quickly. They got along great. John was like a big brother to Kenzie. She knew he'd have her back if anything went wrong. She'd only been in the WWE for a week and already had several good friends. Maryse and Barbie were great. Ted was a sweetheart. Randy was well he was just Randy. John was probably her best friend even though it hadn't been long. Then there was Cody. Her boyfriend. It felt weird knowing that she'd only known him a week and here they were starting a relationship. She still hadn't forgotten the times Randy had kissed her in the first few days but she decided not to dwell on it. He'd been texting that Carley girl he'd met at the club. Kenzie had a bad feeling about her but didn't want to say anything since Randy was been so nice. She didn't want him to go off in one of his moods. That wouldn't do anyone any good. She looked at John and yawned.

"Tired KT?", John had given her that nickname he thought it was cool. Her initials.

"Yeah JC so fucking tired man. Im never going to get used to this routine. I just want to get in bed and curl up and fall into a nice deep sleep", she'd also decided to use his initials to give him a nickname. He smirked at her.

"Aww poor little Kenzie! Baby! Suck it up! Be a maaaaan", John grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her causing her to burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you doing you freak? John stop it!", she screamed out through laughing. He was such a doofus. He stopped and winked at her.

"Loverboys approaching!" John sang to her and sure enough Cody was walking towards them. He walked over to them and smiled.

"Did I just see you abusing my girlfriend Cena?" Cody put one of his arms around Kenzie's waist and pulled her towards him. She looked up and grinned at him. He was so lovely. She felt herself lucky that she'd met a decent guy for once. Well her ex Marshall had seemed nice at first until… but she wasn't going to think about that. She had to start trusting guys again and she was going to start with Cody.

"She was moaning about been tired so I decided to shake the tiredness out of her… did it work KT?" John tried not to giggle as Cody looked at them both as if they were insane. Kenzie nodded her head.

"Of course you did JC. However next time you decide to shake me to my untimely death can you please warn me first so I can kick your ass?!", she threatened him and John backed away with his hands up. Kenzie giggled and looked to Cody.

"What's up?", she took his hand and they started walking down the corridor. She started swinging there hands and Cody smiled.

"We've got the promo in 10mins so I thought id come and get you and plus I missed you!", he stopped walking and pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He leant in and kissed her on the lips softly. When they pulled away Kenzie sighed. Cody was such a sweetheart. She couldn't understand how his last girlfriend had messed him around. He was the sweetest guy Kenzie had ever met like she told him at the club on her first night now he was her boyfriend she wasn't going to let him go so easily.

"Mmm… I could so get used to this", she leant her head on his chest and they stood hugging until a voice interrupted them.

"Sorry to break this up but the promo starts in about 2 mins. Cody you need to get into the locker room", Ted smiled at them both and Kenzie pulled away.

"Thanks Ted. I'll see you in a tiny fragment of time.. That sounded weird but yeah whatever!", Kenzie confused herself which made Cody and Ted laugh. They walked into the locker room and Kenzie waited outside ready for the promo to start.

* * *

**Kenzie stood outside Legacy's locker room. She wanted to have a chat with Randy about something. She knocked on the door and saw a dark haired guy open it. He looked her up and down.**

"**Yes? Can I help you?", he glared at her. He didn't like the looks of her.**

"**Erm yes sorry… is Randy here? I just wanted a word with him.." She smiled at him and he carried on glaring at her.**

"**What would you need to talk to Randy about? Im pretty sure he wouldn't associate with someone like you", Cody said in a tone full of disgust. **

"**Okay lose the tone Rhodes! Randy is an old friend of mine. So can you stop been a jerk for a second and answer the god dam question?!", Kenzie was beginning to get annoyed with him. Who did he think he was talking to her like that? Another guy approached the door and glared at her too. What was it with these Legacy boys?!**

"**Who exactly are you?" Ted leaned against the doorframe.**

"**Im Kenzie. Don't worry I know exactly who you are. Ted Dibiase; son of the million dollar man and Cody Rhodes; son of the American dream. Or as most people know you; Randy Orton's bitches if im correct?" She smirked when she saw the looks on there faces.**

"**Listen Kenzie.. Randy doesn't need to associate with a skank like yourself so don't you think its best if you just leave now before you cause trouble for yourself?" Cody took a step forward to her and she glared at him.**

"**If you want trouble I can start it right now!" Just as she was about to slap him she felt someone pull her away.**

"**Now now guys that's not how you treat a lady is it? Especially not one who's a friend of mine" Randy glared at them and they backed down.**

* * *

Kenzie walked into the locker room and flopped down on the sofa.

"Tired Kenz? Wanna head back to the hotel. We're all done here now?" Cody sat down on the sofa with her. She leant her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"If you don't mind? I know you like to go out after the show and stuff…" Kenzie saw Cody shake his head.

"Id rather just relax in the hotel room with you. Its much better" He smiled at her and stroked her hair. Randy laughed.

"God watching you two is like some soppy romantic movie. Jeez! Why not just proclaim your love to each other and get it over and done with?" He laughed and sat at the other side of Kenzie. She punched him in the arm and he groaned. "Has anyone ever told you you've got one hell of a punch?!" She smirked at him.

"You know working with you guys isn't half bad!"

* * *

Kenzie was layed in bed with Cody. They'd been watching Titanic. Cody hadn't really been interested in it but he watched it since it made Kenzie happy. Kenzie was layed on his chest and he had his arms around her.

"Its so lovely that he risked his own life just so she could survive. You know its love when you'd risk your life for someone.." Kenzie said and Cody looked at her. She had a point there.

"Have you ever been in love before Kenz?", he knew she had a boyfriend previous to him and that it didn't go well.

"Well I guess so. Well yeah I know I was. Marshall; my ex he was lovely and really great when I first met him. I was only 15 when I first met him. Then we started dating when I was about 17. I really was in love with him but well he didn't turn out to be who I thought he was…" she sighed.

"What exactly happened babe? I mean you told me that he tried something on you and you didn't give in but that's about it.." He felt her tense up. She didn't particularly want to talk about it in detail with him yet. It wasn't a subject she really liked to talk about. She could tell him the short version…

"Well the short version is he wanted to have sex with me and erm well yeah I didn't want to because I wasn't ready…" She looked at him and he smiled at her.

"You've never 'been with someone' like that have you?" He felt her shake her head against him. "You have nothing to worry about. I wont pressure you into anything. Im not that kind of guy Kenz. You can trust me. Is there any particular reason why you havent?" Cody knew he was been nosy but he sort of had a right to know. She was his girlfriend after all.

"Im just waiting for the right guy…" She smiled at him. _'And just maybe ive found him'_, she thought.

"You know I think that's really cool. I wish id have waited for the right person…" He pulled her closer to him. He really enjoyed spending his time with Kenzie. She was a lovely girl.

"Anyway enough of that! How about you? Have you ever been in love?" Kenzie looked up at him to see him smile.

"No I don't think I have. I mean don't get me wrong ive really liked girls in the past and stuff but none of them have been right for me. I tend to get messed around a lot for been who I am and what I do. I just want someone who likes me for me and not because I wrestle and earn quite a bit of money" he sighed. Kenzie propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him.

"I think you're a really great person. Any girl who's messed you about in the past have obviously been insane. Remember what I said that first night at the club? Im still going to stick by that you know" He smiled at her. She really was a great person. He may never have been in love before but he knew he could end up falling for Kenzie really easily. She leant over and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away and looked at her. She went in for another one then he rolled her over so he was on top. She pulled off his tshirt and he started tugging at hers and pulled it off. He started kissing down her body when he came to her shorts and stopped and layed back down at the side of her.

"I can wait till your ready…" He smiled at her as she put her top back on. They cuddled back up and carried on watching the movie…

* * *

**A/N**

_thanks to everyone whos reviewed :)_

_i likeee this chapter a lot! Kenzie & Cody are too sweet..._

_review & ill be very happy :)_


	9. Fun At The Pool

It was later in the week and everyone had a day off. Kenzie, Ted, Randy & John were lounging about by the pool at the hotel. Kenzie was sat on the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the water. She was wearing a pink bikini and a pair of white sunglasses with her hair in a messy ponytail. Randy threw an empty bottle of water at her from where he was sat on one of the sun loungers. She turned around and glared at him.

"What was that for?" She rubbed the back of her head. Randy shrugged at her and grinned.

"Because I felt like it. What have you done with Cody?", he asked her. He knew her and Cody were a couple now. He was still insanely jealous of Cody but Kenzie was happy and he didn't want to ruin that for her. Kenzie shrugged her shoulders at him.

"I don't know Randal. We're not joined at the hip you know.." Kenzie smiled to herself. She had practically spent most of her time with Cody. They shared a room on a night and just talked and watched movies just getting to know each other more.

"Riiight then… You look like a loner sat by the pool all on your own" Randy got up and sat next to her. He only had his swimming trunks on. Kenzie looked at him and smiled. He was beginning to be the guy she knew all those years ago. She was very thankful he hadn't gone mental since he punched Cody. All was good for now.

"You don't have to come sit with me you know. Im all good..", she smiled at Randy. He draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Id rather sit here than listen to those fools talk about a pile of crap", he smiled at her. Kenzie looked up at him and felt herself blush. She found Randy highly attractive and it wasn't helping the case with what he was wearing. She looked past Randy to see Cody walking out with a comic book in his hand. Randy looked to see what she was looking at and huffed. Cody came and sat at the other side of her.

"Ive been trying to find this everywhere and they had it in the shop down the road. Im all set for the day now", Cody grinned at them. Kenzie giggled and Randy rolled his eyes at him.

"Your such a geek man", Randy shook his head.

"Be nice Randy. I think its cute", Kenzie smiled at Cody. He was a big geek with his love for comics and Zelda but she didn't mind. She was a big geek herself with her Harry Potter and Twilight obsessions. Randy leant across Kenzie and grabbed the comic out of Codys hands and started to read through it. He pulled a face.

"This is a pile of shit", Randy stood up and threw it in the pool and went and sat back down on the lounger. Cody looked at Kenzie. She took her sunglasses off and stood up.

"What you doing?", Cody looked up at her.

"Im going to dive in and get you comic then im going to beat Randy over the head with it", she was angry. Randy was such a bully towards Cody and she wasn't going to stand for it. She jumped in and swam to the bottom and grabbed the comic then back up. Cody was sat watching her with a smirk on his face.

_'Man she looks hot' _He watched her climb out the pool and walk over to Randy. He tried not to laugh.

"Randal.. Keith… Orton! You..Are…A…Complete…And….Utter….Moron!" After every word she smacked him over the head with the wet comic. Ted and John burst out laughing. Kenzie walked back over to Cody at the edge of the pool and gave him his comic back.

"Its probably no good now.. Maybe if you leave it to dry it might be okay", she smiled at him. Randy stormed over and stood in front of Kenzie. He looked like he was about to talk when he smirked and pushed her so she fell backwards into the pool. Ted and John were in hysterics.

"Randy Orton I hate you!" Kenzie shouted then grinned when she saw Cody was stood behind Randy. He turned round and Cody pushed him in.

"Don't mess with the comic and the girlfriend Orton" Cody smirked at him. Randy was fuming. He got out of the pool and stormed back into the hotel. Kenzie was still in the pool laughing. Cody grinned at her and took his top off and jumped in and swam over to her and pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck still giggling.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your gorgeous?", Cody leaned in and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss.

"I believe you have on many occasions", she leant back into him and kissed him. John and Ted started making gagging noises watching the couple make out in the pool.

"Get a room! No sex in the pool" John shouted over and Kenzie stuck her middle finger up at him still kissing Cody.

"Kids nowadays hey?!" Ted chuckled to himself.

Kenzie and Cody both pulled away both breathing heavily. She looked into Cody's eyes and saw they were full of lust and desire. Kenzie bit her lip. The sexual tension between the two of them could be cut with a knife. Kenzie knew Cody wanted nothing more than for the two of them to take their relationship to the next level but she wasn't ready for that yet. He'd told her he'd wait till she was ready but he was only human surely he couldn't go without sex for too long? She smiled at him and got out the pool. Cody looked at her.

"Where you going?" he shouted to her. She grabbed a towel and started heading back into the hotel.

"To get a cold shower" she winked at him and walked back into the hotel. Cody smirked to himself.

"Yeah I could use one of those too", he muttered to himself.

* * *

Back in his hotel room Randy was fuming. Who did Cody think he was pushing him in the pool like that? He would definitely have to pay for that one. Randy groaned and punched the wall. Why did she have to be with Cody? He didn't see what would attract her to him. Randy considered Cody as a foolish stupid geek. He did like Cody but he wasn't happy that he had Kenzie and Randy didn't. He had had no intentions of wanting to ruin things for her but that was the final straw. He ran his hand over his head and picked up his phone.

"Hey Carley its Randy!"

_"Hey! Long time no see. How's things?"_

"Not good. Listen I need your help. Remember what we discussed that night back at the hotel?" Randy sat down on the bed.

_"Yeah.. You told me to forget it though"_

"Well I cant stand seeing them together anymore. The plans back on" He put the phone down and grinned to himself.

Kenzie and Cody wouldn't be together much longer…

* * *

**A/N**

_ohhh! What is Randy planning? you'll have to wait and find out ;)_

_im sorry this is like mega short but my mind was completely blank_

_thank you to everyone whos reviewed your all immensely awesome :D_

_review ;)_


	10. I Trust You

**"Hey Kenzie wait up!" Randy jogged to catch up to his friend. She turned around and smiled at him.**

**"What's up Randy?" Kenzie had just won her match against Maryse and was going to get changed.**

**"I just wanted to say well done on winning your match. Your really very impressive" He smirked at her and winked.**

**"Thank You. Shouldn't you be going get ready for your match against Rhodes and Dibiase"**

**Randy looked at her.**

**"Well yes but I wanted to ask you if you fancied going out tonight after the show?" Kenzie looked at him and smiled.**

**"Are you asking me out on a date ?" She grinned at him.**

**"Why yes I believe I am" Randy smirked at her. Kenzie the bottle of water Randy was holding and took a drink from it.**

**"Okay then. Ill see you later Randy" She winked at him and walked off leaving Randy grinning to himself.**

* * *

Kenzie walked back round the corner and wasn't happy.

"I seriously cant believe I have to be romantically linked with you in the storyline. No offence to you or anything Randy but its weird. I have a boyfriend and well you have Carley. Its going to be weird" Kenzie looked at Randy and he shrugged.

"It'll only be weird if you let it. Don't worry about it Kenz. Cody's said hes fine with it and well Carley will just have to deal with it wont she?" Randy smiled at Kenzie and they headed off to there separate locker rooms.

It had been a month since Kenzie had started on Raw and everything was going great. The fans had loved the storyline so Stephanie and Vince had insisted they get the romantic link into it as soon as possible so they decided it would be good if it was Randy seeing as though Legacy was on the verge of breaking up now. Kenzie hadn't been happy about it when she found out. She was in a relationship with Cody and didn't want to have to kiss Randy on screen. To her that was just too weird considering that Randy was one of her friends again now. Plus Randy had asked Carley to come on the road with them for a little bit. Apparently they were kind of together now. Although Carley had been flirting with Cody a lot but Kenzie had shrugged it off and thought nothing of it.

It had been near enough a month since Cody and Kenzie had got together and things had been great. Kenzie really like Cody. She was falling for him more and more everyday. They still hadn't had sex yet but she was planning on taking that step with him just as soon as she had the courage to bring the subject up with him.

Kenzie had just finished getting a shower. She was stood in the locker room with just a towel wrapped around her body. She heard someone cough and looked to the door to see Cody leaning on the door frame. He walked in and put his hands on Kenzie's waist and pulled her into him. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well hello there" Cody smirked at his girlfriend and kissed her passionately on the lips. Kenzie started to deepen the kiss. They were stood making out for a while when Kenzie felt Cody tugging on her towel. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Codes not here. Anyone could just walk in", she tried to get her breath back before continuing. " I was thinking though.. Maybe tonight" She bit he bottom lip and looked up at Cody. He moved a stray piece of hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"I can wait till your definatley ready Kenz. You don't have to just because you know I want to" He leant in and gave her another kiss. She sighed and smiled.

"I am ready Cody. I want to do this. I trust you" She gave him kiss on the cheek and pulled out of his embrace. "Now if you don't mind I need to get dressed since we're all going for drinks after the show" Cody smiled at her and walked out of his room. There was one thing for sure; Cody couldn't wait till tonight…

* * *

Kenzie was sat with Maryse, Ted, Randy and Carley. Cody was ordering some more drinks. They were in a nearby club not far from the hotel. The group had already been there for 2 hours. Randy leant over the table to talk to Kenzie.

"Kenz you off back home tomorrow?" They had a few days off until the house show on Friday.

"Yeah I think so. Why are you?" she smiled at him whilst he nodded his head.

"We'll probably be on the same flight. So you'll have to come and sit with me", he smiled at her and Cody arrived with the drinks and sat down next to Kenzie.

The gang carried on talking for a while. A few of them had decided to get up and dancing including Kenzie. She was dancing with Ted.

"You looking forward to seeing your wife again?" she asked him and he smiled at her.

"Yeah. I miss her a lot when im away from home but you know its my job and she understands. At least I get to see her every week for a few days which is better than nothing" Kenzie nodded her head at him. They carried on dancing until the song ended. Kenzie went and sat back down whilst Ted engaged in a dance with Maryse. Randy was the only one sat at the table. He'd refused to dance. He said it wasn't his thing. She smiled at him as she sat next to him. He grinned at her and winked. He was obviously quite drunk.

"Kenzie my best friend in the world. How are you gorgeous?!" He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. She giggled and playfully slapped him on the leg.

"Best friend in the world hey? Im fine Randy. Your obviously not though. Your absolutely wasted. Shouldn't you be heading back to the hotel! Speaking of that wheres Cody? Ive got plans with that boy tonight", she smirked to herself thinking of what her and Cody would be doing tonight. She was excited and nervous at the same time but she trusted Cody wouldn't hurt her so she tried not to worry about it too much.

"I dunno where he is. I was talking to him and Carley and then poof! They were gone.. Maybe there outside or something…" Randy shrugged his shoulders. Kenzie looked at him. Well that didn't seem right. Why would they be outside together? Kenzie got up and went to walk outside before Randy grabbed her.

"Kenzie. I think you should know that Carley was majorly flirting with Cody and well he didn't exactly tell her to stop. Im just saying. I don't want you to get messed around or anything..", he let go of her and she walked away. Inside Randy was grinning to himself he knew exactly what was going on..

Kenzie walked outside. She didn't like what Randy had just told her. Carley was flirting with Cody and he didn't stop her? That didn't seem right at all. She walked around the corned and her eyes widened at what she saw…


	11. An Idiot

"What the hell are you doing?" Kenzie screamed. There was Cody in an heated make out session with Carley. She stormed over and pulled Carley off Cody.

"Couldn't you keep it in your fucking pants?" She yelled at Cody.

"Kenz its not what it looks like" Cody pleaded with her. She glared at him. Tears brimming in her eyes. How could he do this to her when she trusted him?

"It looked like you were eating her face off. How do explain that then Cody?", Kenzie was yelling at him. He looked at the ground and back up at her.

"Im really sorry Kenz. I dunno how it happened. One minute I was sat talking with Randy the next I was out here and well you know the rest…" He honestly didn't know what had happened in between the two. He felt really bad. He hadn't even tried to push Carley off when he should have. He really wasn't with it.

"Dunno how it happened? What kind of a lame excuse is that?! I cant believe I actually trusted you! Your exactly the same as other guys. I cant believe I thought you were actually different" Kenzie let the tears fall down her face. She didn't care now. She'd trusted Cody and he'd gone and betrayed her. Just like all the other guys she dated. Carley was stood smirking at Kenzie.

"Obviously you couldn't keep your man satisfied so he had to look elsewhere! I mean who can blame him" She smirked at Kenzie who lunged forward and slapped her hard across the face. Carley held her face where Kenzie had slapped her.

"I knew you were nothing but trouble from the start. Just stay away from me…. Both of you!" Kenzie turned to face Cody. "And if you were wondering Cody. Its over" She walked away back into the club.

Randy looked at Kenzie walking in and saw the tears down her face and sighed to himself. He was guessing his plan had worked but he hated seeing Kenzie cry. She walked over and sat down not even looking at him. He guess he should comfort her or something. He put his arm around her and pulled her towards him.

"What's happened Kenz?" He obviously knew what had happened but he couldn't let on to her that he knew. She sniffed and looked at him with teary eyes.

"I found Cody and Carley kissing outside. Then he said he didn't know what had happened and I-I broke up with him. I cant be with someone who goes and kisses another girl whilst hes in a relationship. I cant believe I actually trusted him. Im a stupid fool" She buried her head into his chest. Randy sighed and stroked her hair.

"Your not a fool Kenzie. I know you really liked Cody but sometimes people arent who you think. Maybe you rushed things with him? You didn't really get to know each other much. You just sort of rushed into a relationship. You deserve someone better sweetheart. Someone who will treat you right. Your not stupid either so don't go putting yourself down like that" Kenzie looked up at Randy still crying. Neither of them had noticed Ted and Maryse had come and sat back down and were just watching the scene in front of them. Neither not knowing what happened.

"I am stupid though Randy. I was going to have sex with Cody for the first time tonight. I actually trusted him to be that guy.." She wiped her eyes and noticed Maryse and Ted sat looking concerned. Randy mentally kicked himself. He felt like a total asshole now. She trusted Cody and now because Randy had been a jealous idiot he'd broken her heart. Maryse's voice made Randy come out of his thoughts.

"Is everything okay?" Maryse smiled at Kenzie. She was concerned for her crying friend. Kenzie nodded her head.

"Just someone not turning out to be who I thought. Im going to head back to the hotel. I got an early flight back to in the morning. Ill see you all at the weekend" She stood up and said her goodbyes to Ted and Maryse, kissing each on the cheek and hugging them. Randy had followed her out of the bar.

"I'll walk you back to the hotel. You cant be walking around in the state you are. Plus a good looking girl like you shouldn't be walking these streets on her own. You never know what's going to happen nowadays. Theres a lot of sickos out here" She gave him a weak smile and they walked back to the hotel together in silence.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be left alone tonight? I mean im not saying come stay with me or anything just get one of the girls to look after you or something.. I should shut up im rambling on." Randy chuckled a little. They were stood outside Kenzie's hotel room. Randy felt like a complete jerk and felt like he should at least find someone to look after Kenzie. After all she wasn't in a great state. Her makeup was all down her face and she was still crying but not letting on to Randy she was. He was smarter than that and knew her. He remembered when she'd get upset when they were kids she'd cry and cry for ages until she eventually cried herself to sleep.

"I'll be fine I promise. Ill just get into bed and try to sleep. Don't worry about me Randy" She smiled slightly at him and he shook his head.

"No. Ill watch you until you go to sleep. Ill feel better that way, please just let me" Randy sighed. Kenzie nodded her head and he followed her into her hotel room.

Once she'd got changed she got into bed and Randy layed next to her on top of the covers. She turned and smiled the first genuine smile he'd seen since everything had gone down.

"Thank you Randy. Im really glad Ive got someone like you. You're a great friend" She gave him a quick hug and closed her eyes. Randy looked at her. She really was beautiful. Everything about her; her lovely long blonde hair, her gorgeous blue eyes. He loved everything about her. Randy pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. He was such an ass to her. He didn't deserve to even know her for what he's done to her and here she is saying hes a great friend. If only she knew the truth….

* * *

Randy and Kenzie were stood in the airport waiting for their flight to St. Louis. They'd managed to get seats next to each other on the plane which was great. A few of the other RAW superstars were hanging around the airport too waiting for there flights to there homes. John Cena came over and pulled Kenzie into an hug.

"Im going to miss you KT! Promise me you'll call me and text me", he pouted at her and she laughed. She loved John. In a friendly way of course. He was probably her best friend on the roster apart from Randy.

"It's only going to be 3 days you idiot. Its not like were leaving each other and never going to meet each other again but sure ill ring you one day and text you loads of course!", she smiled at him and gave him one last hug before his flight was called. She turned to Randy who was staring straight ahead of him. He had his hood up on his hoodie and dark sunglasses on so nobody wouldn't recognise him. She saw Cody walk towards them out of the corner of her eye and tugged on Randys arm and he noticed and took his glasses off and glared when Cody had finally reached them.

"Kenz can we talk please?" Cody pleaded with her. He'd tried calling her last night but Randy had switched her phone off whilst she was sleeping. He didn't want her to get more upset than she already was. He too had fallen asleep next to her but she didn't mind when she woke up and thanked him for looking after her and making sure she was okay.

"I believe we did all the talking when you had your lips attached to that skank" Kenzie glared at him.

"Look im really sorry about that. I honestly don't know what happened. We'll talk about it on Friday then.." He walked off and Randy growled.

"Your not honestly going to talk to him on Friday are you?" He looked at her and she shook her head.

"The only reason ill be talking to him on Friday is for work purposes only. I don't want to know him anymore Randy. You need to calm down and stop been this overprotective big brother kind of guy", she smiled at him and gave him a hug. They heard there flight been called.

"Come on. Lets get home!" Randy pulled her along..

St. Louis with Randy should be fun..

* * *

**A/N**

_ohh naughty Cody :o_

_thank you for reviewing your all great :D_

_anyways i hope yous like this.._


	12. St Louis Part 1

"Remind me that I never want kids please?" Kenzie and Randy were sat in the airport at St Louis waiting for Nate to come pick Randy up. He told her that she could catch a lift with him since he knew where she lived. Randy had a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked at Kenzie and smirked.

"Oh come on Kenz. Don't be harsh. He was sat behind the Legend Killer and you wouldn't let me give him an autograph so you deserved the kicking of the chair. Stop complaining", Randy chuckled to himself. Kenzie glared at him and slapped him on the arm.

"Okay first of all it wasn't me who wouldn't let you give him an autograph. You were asleep and I told the damn kid and he got all huffy about it and started kicking my chair. Im just never having kids. EVER!", she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at Randy who was rubbing his arm where she'd hit him.

The airport was full as any airport would be. Kenzie was still upset with everything that had happened last night. She felt betrayed and let down by Cody. How could he do something like that to her? She shouldn't have let her guard down so easily. At one point Kenzie had actually believed that she was falling in love with him. Well she had been but she couldn't stay with someone who's going to kiss other girls behind her back and then say he couldn't remember what happened. What kind of an excuse is that? A pretty lame one in Kenzie's books. She'd heard enough of them to last her a life time. She sighed and looked to her left to see Randy taking a drink of his coffee. At least she had a good friend in Randy. At first she'd been a bit wary of seeing him again but he'd turned out to be there for her when she needed someone. Also he did actually genuinely seem to care for her. He noticed her looking at him and smiled at her.

"See something you like there? Cant say I blame you!", he joked with her. He could be a pompous ass at times. Kenzie furrowed her eyebrows and gave him a funny look.

"Yeah right. You'd probably marry yourself if you could!", she heard Randy chuckle and shrug.

Randy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he answered it.

"Sup Nate… Oh outside yeah?…. Im bringing Kenzie with me…. Yeah that exact same Kenzie… Jeez calm down idiot…Cya!", he turned to look at Kenzie, "Nate's waiting outside. Just to warn you hes a bit excited to see you.. So just humour him or something. Keep him happy"

They both picked up there bags and headed outside to see Nate stood leaning against his car. He started grinning when he saw them. He helped Kenzie with her bags and loaded them into the car leaving Randy to struggle with his.

"Yeah im fine here. Don't need any help. Thanks for asking!", Randy moaned sarcastically. Nate turned to Kenzie and pulled her into a massive bear hug. They'd always got on when they were younger too but Kenzie was always closer to Randy. She thought of Nate as a brother to her although she hadn't seen him for so long she was glad he still treated her exactly the same as he had all those years ago. Nate pulled away and looked at her.

"Its so great to see you again! We missed you so much when we moved away.. Especially Randy..", he winked at Kenzie. Randy groaned.

"Shut up you idiot. Just get in the car and drive. You remember where Kenzie lives I presume?" Randy opened the car door for Kenzie to get in. She gave him a quick thank you and climbed in. Randy couldn't help but check her out as she climbed in. He shut the door and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. 

* * *

Nate pulled up outside the white familiar house that belonged to Kenzie and her mother. Randy sighed and got out the car and looked over the street where he saw the house he spent so many years in growing up. Kenzie stood next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know, that house was never the same when you guys left", she smiled at him and he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Who moved in when we left? I never remembered..", Randy didn't feel emotional about it all it just brought back many memories of when he was a child growing up with Kenzie. It was more like a trip down memory lane.

"A lovely old couple. Mr & Mrs Taylor. They are really lovely but you know in my eyes that's always gonna be the Orton household", the blonde smiled at her friend and walked to get her bags from Nate who was unloading them from the car. She started to walk towards her house when Randy stopped her.

"What are your plans for tonight?", he was stood in front of her. He still felt really terrible that it was his fault that Kenzie and Cody were no longer together. He hadn't expected to feel like this but he couldn't help himself. Maybe his feelings for Kenzie were stronger than he actually realised? Kenzie shook her head at him.

"I dunno possibly nothing. Just catch up with my mum I guess. Why?", she hadn't really had any plans. Her mum wouldn't be back from work till later and until then she'd probably just lay about the house. Maybe give John a call like she promised.

"Well do you want to do something? Like go for dinner or something?", Randy gave her a small smile. He felt really nervous for some reason. He calmed down once he saw Kenzie smiling at him.

"I'd love to do something with you Randy. It would help take my mind off Cody. Just give me a call or something okay?", she moved into him and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and headed into the house.

* * *

Cody was sat on his bed in his house in Georgia wondering what the hell had happened last night. One minute he'd been sat talking to Randy and Carley the next he was kissing Carley. He hadn't even had that much to drink. Possibly about 2 or 3 bottles. He never really drank much anyway so how could he not remember what had happened inbetween those 2 points? He rolled over on his back and placed his hands behind his head. He'd lost the one girl who he'd actually really started to fall for. How could he be so stupid? She was beautiful, funny and had such an amazing talent. She really was one of the most talented Diva's he had ever seen. Now he'd gone and ruined everything by kissing some girl who he didn't even like. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Possibly the reason why he hadn't remembered? He picked up his phone and dialled the number of his best friend. It rang three times before Ted answered.

"Dude what's up now? Look I know your sad and everything about Kenzie but you need to move on…", Ted moaned into the phone.

"Ted just shut up and listen to me for one second. I told you everything that happened that night and you believe me right?"

"Well yeah you're my best friend man. If you say you cant remember what happened then I believe you but I don't see what this has to do with calling me?", Cody heard Ted sit down.

"I think I was drugged dude….", Cody waited for Ted's reply.

"That could be an explanation.. But you were sat with Carley and Randy so who would have drugged you?"

"I think it was Randy…."

* * *

Kenzie was sat on the kitchen counter talking to her mum who was cooking herself something to eat since she'd just got home from work.

"Mum, just to let you know im off out with Randy later…", she cringed at her mum's reaction. She got really protective over Kenzie and guys that's why she hadn't told her about Cody. The last thing she needed right now was her mum going off on one about trusting people too easily. Her mum looked at her and gave her a quizzical look.

"Randy? Randy? Why does that name ring a bell?", she tapped her chin in thought. Kenzie rolled her eyes.

"Randy Orton", Kenzie helped her mum out otherwise they would have been there for ages.

"Young Randall? Since when did you start talking to him? The last time I heard you hated the guy… oh wait! He works with you doesn't he? Is it like a date because you know how I feel about you and dates…", her mum better know as Shannon carried on cooking her food. Shannon was a great mum. She'd brought Kenzie up really well and treated her like a princess. Well seeing as she was an only child it was inevitable. She was the one who had told Kenzie to follow her dreams and that she'd support her no matter what she had decided to do. When Kenzie had told her father or better known as Michael that she wanted to become a wrestler he had been furious but had accepted it eventually once he realised it was what his daughter wanted to do with her life. Kenzie heard the doorbell ring and jumped off the counter. She opened the door to a smiling Randy. He was dressed in a black shirt with blue jeans and some sneakers. Looking ever so gorgeous. He'd started growing his hair back too which just made him much more desirable. Kenzie motioned for him to come in.

"I reckon my mum would love to see you", she grabbed Randy's arm and steered him into the kitchen where her mother was cursing the oven for burning her chicken. Kenzie coughed and her mum looked at her daughter and the tall man stood before her. She gave him a sceptical look then broke out into a wide grin and pulled Randy into an hug.

"Wow! Look at you! I always knew you'd turn out to be a gorgeous young man..", Shannon felt his muscles and Kenzie cringed. Trust her mum to feel Randy up. She pulled Randy away from her groping mother. He was just grinning.

"Its nice to see you too Shannon", Randy said politely. He casually threw an arm around Kenzie's shoulders. She was leant on the counter just groaning.

"Now Randall where are you taking my daughter? What time will you be back?", Shannon said waving a knife in front of the two of them. Randy chuckled at her. At least he didn't have to deal with an overprotective angry dad.

"We're just going to go for a walk through the neighbourhood. We wont be long so don't worry. Ill take good care of her", he smiled at Kenzie's mum and the two of them walked out of the house.

* * *

Kenzie and Randy were sat in the park they'd spent so many days in as a child. They'd been walking for over an hour and decided to take a break and just chill. They were both sat on a swing just swinging casually. Randy turned to Kenzie.

"How are you feeling?", she knew what he was referring to. She hadn't really spoke about anything to do with the whole Cody situation since it really happened. She shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Not sure to be honest. Im just trying not to think about it. I think ill be okay but once we get back to work that's when I reckon it'll hit me.. I just wanna enjoy our down time to be honest", she heard the voices of some guys and turned around to look and groaned when she saw who it was. Randy turned to look too and looked at her. She shook her head and stood up and Randy did the same. The tallest of the boys walked over to them and smirked at Kenzie.

"Well look who's back home. Miss big shot diva! How's things been Kenz?", Marshall smirked at her. This was the last thing Kenzie needed. Marshall was her ex boyfriend. The one who had hurt her to no extent. The one who tried to rape her when she wouldn't give in to his sexual advances. She looked at him and tensed up. She absolutely loathed the guy. Randy noticed and shot the guy a glare.

"Who exactly are you?", Randy didn't like the look of the guy and the way Kenzie was reacting to him.

"Marshall.. No need to introduce yourself. Randy Orton.", Marshall gave him a dirty look and turned back to Kenzie.

"Just leave Marshall. Your obviously drunk.. That doesn't surprise me at all just leave me alone..", Kenzie said barely above a whisper. Marshall let out a horrible laugh.

"Aww is little Kenzie scared?!" Randy placed an arm around Kenzie's waist and stared Marshall down.

"I think you best leave, before I do something I regret…" Randy gave him the viper stare and he backed down.

"Whatever man. Have her. She doesn't put out anyway…" Marshall walked away and it took everything in Randy not to run after him and RKO him right there. Kenzie looked up at Randy.

"Thank you… I really cant stand him..", she held onto Randy's tshirt and he wrapped his arms around her. Who was that guy? He obviously had an affect on Kenzie. He pulled her down to sit on a bench and started to speak.

"Who was that guy Kenz?", he felt her tense up again. It was obviously a very touchy subject. It wasn't something that she necessarily wanted to talk about but Randy obviously had a right to know since he'd just encountered him.

"That was Marshall. My ex. Things didn't really end well between us being that he tried to rape me…", Kenzie looked to see Randy's eyes ice over. He tried to stand up to go after him. How dare anyone try to hurt her like that.

"Fuckin hell Kenz. What the hell happened after I left?!". He looked at her and she sighed.

"Okay right. Ill tell you everything but if you tell anyone I promise I will actually kill you… Well you left I was pretty upset even though the last time I saw you you'd been horrible to me but yeah anyway after a few years I met Marshall. We became friends then I started to like fall for him big time so we got together but after a while he started to become moody, aggressive and started drinking all the time. Then one night it all accumulated. He came to mine drunk. Luckily enough I was home alone anyway he tried to forced himself on me but I told him no because I wasn't ready to take that step. If you havent guessed right now im still a virgin.. Embarrassing I know but whatever. Anyway when I said no he hit me and carried on forcing himself but I pushed him off and well he told me I was worthless and all that crap and then walked out. Thank god. So yeah basically he's the twat who ruined my trust in guys. That's why the whole Cody thing hurts too much to talk about..", Kenzie broke down crying. She'd just poured her guts out to Randy. It was the first time she'd ever told anyone that story. Randy wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shirt. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Everything will be okay Kenz. Ill be here for you.. I promise"

What the hell had he done? He'd broke her even more than she already was with his little plan with Carley.

Should he tell her and risk losing her?

* * *

**A/N**

_ooooh has Cody figured it out?! Will Randy tell Kenzie?!_

_You'll all have to wait to find out ;)_

_thanks for reviewing by the way.. your all awesome :D_

_oh and im just gonna say im TOO excited about this legacy triple threat at wrestlemania :D Who do yous want to win?_

_My bet is Cody ;) only cos im like madly in love with the guy but yeah..  
_

_anyway imma shush now :D_

_enjoy!  
_


	13. St Louis Part 2

Kenzie woke up the next morning to the smell of her mothers cooking. She looked over at the clock which read 10am. It was her mums day off today so she was going to try and spend as much time with her as possible. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed and pulled on one of her hoodies. She headed downstairs and smiled when she saw Randy sat there talking to her mum. He'd looked after her last night when she'd been upset about Marshall and Cody. He had walked her home and told her he'd ring her the next day so what was he doing here? She leant against the door frame and just took in the scene before her. Randy had really changed for the better. He was lovely, sweet and he seemed to really care about Kenzie. Not to mention absolutely gorgeous. Randy turned his head and noticed Kenzie stood there. He smirked. She looked so adorable. She had pink short on with a black hoodie and her hair was in waves since she'd just got up.

"Good morning Kenzie! Have a nice sleep?" Randy asked her. Kenzie walked over and sat down on the table next to him.

"Good morning to you too Randall. Yeah it wasn't bad…", she gave him a smile. Truth was she hadn't really slept much. She'd been thinking about Cody a whole lot. She actually missed him. She knew she shouldn't after what he did but she couldn't help herself. Cody was the first decent guy she'd met in a long time and Kenzie had really liked him. She couldn't forget about him that easily. Randy smiled at her.

"I was just talking to your mum about coming to my parents for Lunch this afternoon. They asked you both round which is why im here this early and plus I just wanted to make sure you were okay after last night", Randy looked at her. Ever since he'd got back to his parents last night and told them about Kenzie they'd insisted he invite her and her mother over for dinner so they could all catch up like the good old days. Shannon looked over at the two and gave her daughter a confused look.

"Why what happened last night?", she asked them. Randy looked at Kenzie. She sighed and looked at her mum.

"Mum I need to tell you something. I don't want you to be angry I didn't tell you at first though okay? I know how you can get!", her mother nodded at her so she continued, "I met someone at work. His name's Cody. We we're together for about a month until.. He kissed another girl. Last night whilst me and Randy were out we ran into Marshall and well I was pretty upset but Randy looked after me." Kenzie braced herself for her mums reaction. Shannon got up and hugged Randy.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter. She needs someone!", she smiled at him then to her daughter. "You should have told me about this sweetie. I would have been there for you. Im glad you've told me now though.. As for this Cody guy well it's his loss isn't it?", Randy nodded at Shannon. He felt really guilty that all of this was his fault. He knew he should tell Kenzie but it'd probably break her heart even more now that she trusted him again.

"Completely mum. Randy, my mother and myself will gladly come to your parents for dinner later on. Ive missed Bob and Elaine", Kenzie gave Randy a hug and ran upstairs to get changed. Shannon turned to Randy.

"Im really glad she's got someone to look after her on the road. She missed you tons when you left. Im glad you found each other again. I always thought you two would end up together eventually", she smiled at him. Randy gave her a small smile. " I can see you really care for her by the way you look at her Randy. Your good for her. She needs someone like you. Just look after her on the road for me will you?" Shannon smiled at him and went back to her food.

"Of course I will Shannon. That you don't need to worry about!"

* * *

Kenzie and Shannon arrived at the Orton house. Kenzie felt really nervous. It wasn't like she was going to meet a boyfriends parents, it certainly did feel like it though. Her and Randy weren't even dating. Shannon knocked on the door. Randy opened it and grinned at the two woman. He invited them in and took there coats. Shannon walked into the sitting room whilst Kenzie stood smiling at Randy.

"Do I get a hug or anything or are you going to just leave me stood here?", she grinned at Randy and he pulled her into him. Kenzie sighed. It felt nice probably more than it should. Randy kissed the top of her head. Neither of them wanted to pull away.

"Dinner's ready!" Bob shouted through. Randy pulled away and led Kenzie into the kitchen holding her hand. They sat down next to each other.

The dinner was going great. Everyone was catching up talking like old times. Kenzie kept catching Randy sneaking looks at her every now and again. Kenzie couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Shannon you must be so proud. I saw Kenzie's debut. Shes really talented. Your doing great Kenzie darling!" Bob exclaimed.

"Im very proud of her! I admit I wasn't so keen on her getting into the wrestling business at first but seeing how amazing she is! Making her name for herself. Im so very proud!" Shannon beamed taking a drink of wine. She was a bit tipsy. As were Bob and Elaine. Nate hadn't turned up for dinner. Randy hadn't drunk anything and Kenzie had a few sips of her wine but wasn't too keen on it. Kenzie blushed at her mothers remark. She was happy her mother was proud of her. It meant the world to her that her mother agreed on her career. Randy tapped Kenzie on the shoulder and headed out into the back. Kenzie rose up and followed him. Randy was stood leaning against the wall. He saw Kenzie and walked up to her. He needed to tell her. He felt insanely guilty about the whole thing.

"Kenz I need to tell you something!", he spoke really quietly. Kenzie smiled at him.

"I just want to say something to you first! Thank you Randy! I don't know how I would have cope with everything if you weren't here your like my superhero", she smiled at him. Randy sighed. How could he tell her when she thought so highly of him? "What did you want to tell me Randy?"

"Erm. Nothing its fine. Im just glad your feeling better after yesterday that's all." He smiled at her. He couldn't go through with it. She looked so happy compared to the last 2 days. He didn't want to be the one to bring her down all over again. Kenzie pulled Randy into an hug. Randy rubbed her back Kenzie sighed and pulled away. Randy had his hands on her waist and Kenzie had hers around Randy's neck. There eyes connected. Randy wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there and then and confess his feelings towards her but she'd just gotten out of a relationship it was too soon. He pulled Kenzie closer and moved a stray piece of hair from her face. He started to move his face closer towards hers. She closed her eyes. Randy stopped. What was he thinking? He was about to pull away when he heard Kenzie talk.

"Randy if your going to kiss me just do it please", she said barely above a whisper but he caught it. He hadn't expected that at all. He leant down and softly pressed his lips against hers. A sweet simple kiss. Randy pulled away and turned away.

"You shouldn't be here Kenzie. Im the bad guy everything's my fault!" He slumped down on the ground. Kenzie sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't understand what he meant.

"Randy nothings your fault your not a bad guy at all. You're a completely nice guy.. Please don't put yourself down"

"You don't understand though! Ive done an immensely bad thing."

"Randy shut up okay?! I couldn't care what you've done!"

Randy sighed and looked at Kenzie. She really was beautiful. How could he be so heartless to ruin her relationship with Cody just so he could have her to himself? Kenzie stood up and grabbed Randy's hand.

"I like you Kenzie… more than I should! Im been stupid just forget it…" Randy looked at her to see her reaction. She smiled at him.

"I know you do Randy. I can read you like a book. Im not sure what I feel right now. I just know you're here and I need you. Your keeping me from going insane…I think I could possibly like you more than I should too but can we just cross that line when we come to it? I don't need another boyfriend right now. I just need a friend!"

Randy pulled her into him. "I can deal with that…"

He was going to make sure nobody hurt her. Most of all he was going to make sure he never hurt her again…

* * *

**A/N**

_Im not very happy with this chapter but i decided i needed to post one anyway :)_

_thank you to those who review ;)  
_


	14. Forgiving & Revelations

"Great. We're in Georgia. The hometown of my ex boyfriend just great. Oh and to make things even better we get to stay at his house for a few days. Wow im so excited," Kenzie exclaimed sarcastically. Randy, Kenzie, Ted & Cody were all sat in the car on the way to the arena for the house show. They would be all staying at Cody's house for a few days whilst they were in Georgia. Kenzie wasn't particularly happy about it seeing as though Cody was the one who had ruined there relationship in the first place by going off and making out with Carley. He rolled his eyes at her. She'd been complaining since she'd first heard about it from Randy.

"Fine if you want to be a stubborn ass then why don't you go find yourself an hotel? Im pretty sure it'd be more expensive than staying at mine but whatever," Cody said whilst keeping his eyes on the road.

"I didn't say I wanted to go to a hotel now did I? Anyway shut up im not even talking to you," Kenzie glared at the back of Cody's head.

"Oh children.. Cant we all just get along? Kenzie stop moaning or ill kick your pretty little ass and Cody just don't talk to her. She'll go crazy on your ass," Randy casually shrugged his shoulders.

Once in the side the arena Kenzie stayed out of Cody's way. She knew if she was around him she'd probably end up talking to him and forgiving him and that was the wrong thing to do. Or was it? She did really like Cody. There was just something about him that drew her to him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Plus there relationship had been going great until Carley had shown up. Maybe she should have a talk with Cody about the whole thing? Sort everything out. At least be friends. That way she shouldn't have to avoid him at work.

She was sat in the Diva's locker room thinking to herself when she saw Randy pop his head round the door.

"You decent? Looks like it. I came to have a little chat with you about what happened back home," he sat down next to her and she looked at him and sighed.

"Im so confused Randy I don't know what to do. Ive been sat here thinking for the past half an hour about this whole thing.." Kenzie gave Randy a small smile. He'd been like her rock over the past few days in St. Louis. Right now at this moment in time she couldn't think of anyone better to talk to than him. "Randy what would you do if say you had this friend.. Who you couldn't quite decipher how you feel about them but are way too scared to even mention it to them YET your still falling in love with someone else too?"

Randy looked at Kenzie and smirked. "Well id tell them and im pretty sure they'd feel the same way back. As for the been in love with someone else thing? Tell Cody." Randy hugged his friend and looked at her. "The whole friend thing was about me right? I mean I don't want to get it wrong and think your talking about Cena or Ted," he joked. Kenzie nodded her head at him.

"Of course you idiot. Man I dunno I mean I like you and your hot and everything but Cody he's just Cody. I don't think ive ever met another guy like him in my life," Kenzie sighed and leaned her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Well you have no match tonight… Cody doesn't really. He'll just be at ringside to attack me so get off your ass and go have a chat with him. I know I told you not to but I want you to be happy Kenz and if he makes you happy then go for it…" 

* * *

Cody was stood in his ring attire in Legacy's locker room with Ted who was been unusually quiet. Cody looked at his friend.

"Dude you've been really quiet today. Its so unlike you. What's up?," Cody slapped Ted's back and went and sat next to him.

"My wife left me Cody. She'd been cheating on me for the past 3 months and Id been so stupid not to realise.. I fucking loved her man," Ted scowled at Cody. "I guess I know how Kenzie feels now."

"Don't go bringing me and Kenzie into this. Its not my fault your wife's been playing around behind your back.. So don't even start bringing your shit down on me. Ive got enough of my own to deal with right now.." Cody went to walk out the locker room door just as someone walked right into him.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow! You have really hard abs," Kenzie rubbed her forehead and looked up at Cody who was trying not to laugh at her statement.

"Any reason why you're here?" Cody eyed her suspiciously. Last time he was in the same proximity as her she told him she didn't want to talk to him. So what was she doing here now?

"Yeah I erm - oh hey Teddy," Kenzie smiled at Ted as he was walking out the room.

"Hey Kenzie. Im gonna leave you two to have a chat. Ill see you later," Ted walked out of the room not before glaring at Cody again which Kenzie noticed.

"What's his problem?" She said as she walked into the locker room. Cody closed the door and stood a few feet away from Kenzie.

"His wife left him and somehow that's my fault.. He'll probably tell you anyway. I wouldn't want to get into even more trouble with the guy.. What exactly are you doing Kenz? I thought you were mad with me? You know breaking your heart and everything.." He looked at her confused.

"Well I am mad at you I mean more upset than anything Cody. I trusted you more than anything and then you went and kissed some lame ass chick who hated me from the start by the way. Its just I feel like im doing the wrong thing staying away from you. But the thing is I know im doing the wrong thing for forgiving you too. So either way it's a crappy situation," Kenzie sat down on one of the chairs. Cody couldn't help but smile.

"So your forgiving me?" He asked her. Kenzie nodded her head.

"I guess so. You did break my heart though don't forget that for one minute but I guess I cant stay mad at you forever… before I continue I just gotta say purple is so your colour," she smirked at him. He was in his purple trunks all ready for the match in a while. Kenzie couldn't help but check him out. Any sane girl would be doing the same thing. He was a severely hot guy. Cody smirked at her.

"Yeah well gotta look good for the ladies don't I? I was telling the truth Kenz about the whole not knowing what was going on when I was kissing Carley. I think I know what happened though…" He sat down next to Kenzie who looked at him.

"What do you mean? Look at it from my point of view, it does seem like a pretty lame ass excuse. However, carry on," Kenzie motioned for him to go on..

"Before I do.. Can I just do one thing?" Cody asked. She nodded her head at him and the next thing she knew Cody was kissing her. She couldn't help but smile into it. She'd missed this. She'd missed him. It might not have been that long but when your falling for someone a few days seems like an eternity. Cody pulled away and smirked at the look on her face. " I need you to not be mad at me for what im about to say okay? I know how close you and him are now and well I don't wanna be the one to ruin it but Kenz I think it was Randy…"

Kenzie looked at Cody like he was insane. How could Randy be the cause of Cody kissing another girl? That made no sense at all.

"Im confused…"

"I cant remember what happened inbetween been in the club and you finding me and Carley which insinuates I was drugged. That's gotta be the only solution Kenz. What im saying is.. I think it was Randy who drugged me. Im pretty sure it was all a plan. You know how insane Randy went when he found out we'd kissed that time…" Cody cringed waiting for her reaction. She stood up and shook her head.

"No! Your wrong. Randy may be a psycho and mental at times but he wouldn't do something like that to me.. Im his best friend.. Your wrong Cody.."

"No, he's right Kenz!" The deep voice of Randy entered the room….


	15. Telling Everything

"Is this some kind of sick joke the two of you've come up with because its not funny!" Kenzie yelled at Randy and Cody. This could not be happening right now. Just as everything was getting okay again. She'd made up with Cody and things with her and Randy had been getting better and better each day and now this was happening.

"Its not a joke Kenz. Why would I lie to you about something like that?" Cody said calmly whilst glaring at Randy. Kenzie sighed and looked at Randy.

"Please tell me its not true…"

"You've got to understand that I was just looking out for you," Randy mumbled. Kenzie sat down and placed her head in her hands.

"You both need to sit down and explain everything to me right now," she said barely above a whisper. Randy sat down on the bench opposite Kenzie whilst Cody sat down next to her.

"In all honesty, I barely know anything," Cody said shrugging his shoulders whilst sending an icy look over to Randy. Kenzie glared at Randy which he took as his cue to go on.

"I guess I should start at the beginning… On your first day here I kissed you. Stupidly enough I thought then that would be enough for you to forgive me and come running back to your old friend.." Randy started but Cody cut him off.

"WHAT?! You kissed her on her first day here? Why didn't I know about this?" Cody looked at the two of them. Kenzie had been his girlfriend so in his head he thought he had a right to know everything that had gone on.

"Yeah. It was before we even got together though Cody so you've got nothing to worry about," Kenzie stated quietly. She just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"So as I was saying, things kind of didn't work out the way I wanted. Then that night at the club I saw you and Cody chatting away. I knew you both liked each other and in all honestly I was insanely jealous. Then the next day I took you out Kenz before your date with Cody. We made progress and then I think I ruined it all again by kissing you again…"

"WHAT?! You kissed her again? Jesus! Do you like going around kissing new divas or something?! BEFORE OUR DATE ASWELL! Bloody hell…" Cody glared at Randy again. Kenzie placed her hand on Cody's leg to calm him down.

"Then you kissed Cody and man I went insane. I dunno. I was like fixated with you Kenz. I was so jealous you liked Cody and not me. I met Carley and that night after we all bumped into each other in the hotel I told her everything and we came up with this plan. The plan was to split you and Cody up and id be there to pick up the pieces. At first I wasn't going to go through with it seeing how happy you were with Cody but then after the day at the pool I couldn't stand it anymore. The plan was put back into action. The night we all left to go home you were dancing with Ted and I was sat talking with Cody and Carley. I planted something in Cody's drink when he was watching you dance and then Carley took him outside once it started taking effect and that's where I came into play again telling you that he was outside with her…." Randy looked away from her disappointed in himself. She was probably going to hate him forever now. He was such a jerk. Kenzie couldn't believe what she'd heard. Randy was suppose to be her best friend and then he'd gone and done this to her. What kind of person does that to someone there suppose to care about?

"I was happy with Cody. Probably the happiest ive been in a long while and you ruined that. What would possess you to do such a thing? I trusted you to be my friend Randy. Your such a fucking jackass!" Kenzie shouted. Cody looked at his ex girlfriend. He honestly felt really sorry for her. Randy had played her for a fool like ever other girl.

"I know and im sorry Kenz. I dunno why I did it but honest to god I regretted it every single day, you trusted me and I threw it back in your face. I cant blame you if you hate me," Randy looked at her. He hoped she wouldn't.

Kenzie stood up, looked at Randy and walked out of the room leaving Cody and Randy starting at each other.

"How the hell did you figure it out?" Randy asked Cody.

"Im not as stupid as you all seem to think I am," Cody answered back icily.

* * *

Kenzie was sat in catering on her own. It had been an hour ago since she'd found out about Randy's little plan. She couldn't believe he'd do such a thing to her especially since she'd began to trust him once again. She sighed and placed her head on the table. She had no best friend anymore. She couldn't hate Randy but she sure as hell didn't want to talk to him much anymore. He'd seriously ruined anything they had or could have had. She heard someone come and sit down opposite her so she looked up to see Ted smiling at her sadly.

"Hey Ted, how are you?" She smiled at him. He looked so sad.

"Not good Kenz, I guess Cody told you. Your not looking too peachy yourself.."

"Oh I just found out Randy's a complete jackass. He's the reason Cody and myself split up. I would go into but im really not up for reliving the tale again.." Kenzie shrugged her shoulders at him. "Im really sorry about your wife Ted. She obviously cant see a good thing when she'd got it."

"Thanks Kenz.. I hope you sort everything out. I'm gonna head back to the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow," he gave another quick smile and headed off.

Kenzie really felt sorry for him. His wife was such a loser. Ted was one of the nicest people she had ever met. Why would anybody want to hurt that guy? Kenzie was sat thinking about everything when she noticed Cody, fully dressed sat opposite her smiling. She couldn't help but smile back him. How could you not?

"Im sorry for everything Randy did Kenzie. I want you to know that I had nothing to do with it at all. You knew how happy I was being with you," Cody started talking but Kenzie cut him off.

"Whoa Cody, you've got nothing to be worried about. I know you had nothing to do with it. I believe you," she smiled at him and stood up. Cody did the same and pulled her into an hug.

"I missed you. I dunno how you exactly feel about me anymore Kenz but I want to try again.. that's if you want to of course," Cody said pulling away from her. She looked him in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Codes, I want more than anything to go back to how everything was before but… its going to take a while for me to like trust you again."

"That's cool with me…. So what do you say? Wanna be with the Codeman again?" Cody smirked at her and she laughed at him.

"Of course.." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss..

* * *

**A/N**

_Well ermmm this sucks LOL_

_theres stillll loads to come with Randall thoo & Kenzie & Coddles realtionship so its all good.._

_buuut yeah enjoy & review :)_


	16. I Love You

It had been 2 months since everything had happened with Randy. Kenzie had barely spoke to him since. He'd tried to but she'd just walk away or ignore him. What he'd done was insane. How could anyone do that to someone they consider a friend?

Things with Cody and Kenzie were great. Obviously they'd had there arguments but which couple doesn't? Kenzie was properly falling in love with Cody more and more each day. She still didn't have the courage to tell him yet though. She had started to trust him again too.

"Kenz, come on we need to catch this flight to London and if you don't hurry that ass of yours up we're gonna be later," Cody said impatiently leaning against the door frame with his luggage in his hands.

"Well if you'd shut up then id be quicker," Kenzie shouted back from the hotel room. She emerged with her bags in her hand and headed out.

"Let me take some of them for you," Cody tried to grab one of her bags but she pulled it away from his grasp.

"Im not a complete invalid Cody, I can carry my own luggage thank you very much," she stormed into the elevator. Cody sighed and followed her. Ted, Randy and John were stood waiting. Kenzie glared at Randy.

"Trouble in paradise?" John chuckled. He must have heard them arguing.

"Shut up Cena," Kenzie shouted back.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Ted chuckled along with John.

"Shes on her period or something," Cody glared at her which caused Kenzie to give him a punch on the arm. Randy just looked at her.

Cody, John and Ted ran out of the elevator not wanting to get on the wrong side of Kenzie again. Randy turned to her and picked one of her bags up.

"Let me help you," Randy smiled at her.

"I don't need any help from you," Kenzie glared at him and snatched her bag off him.

* * *

Cody was sat in his locker room talking with Ted. They'd arrived in London and were getting ready for the show later on in the night. Cody pulled on his elbow pad.

"Dude, I dunno what's wrong with Kenzie today. She's been in this insane foul mood. I don't think ive done anything either which is completely frustrating," Cody sat down on the bench and looked at Ted.

"Ah, young Cody. You still have so much to learn about relationships. You probably don't think you've done anything wrong but in a girls mind the smallest thing can set them off. Just go apologize even if you've done nothing. She'll love it," Ted smiled at the younger member of Legacy.

"I don't want to apologize for not doing something… That's just stupid."

"If you want yourself and Kenzie to work out then id do it mate. Theres a few guys here who'd love a piece of her," Ted shrugged and took a drink of his water.

"Who? Tell me, so I can go give them a black eye for perving over my girlfriend," Cody snapped.

"Evan Bourne, Mike Mizanin, Jack Swagger and we cant forget Randy."

"Ugh. You don't like her do you?"

"Are you serious? Kenzie's like a little sister to me. You're my best friend dude, I wouldn't move in on your territory anyway.." Ted chuckled.

"How are things with you now anyway? Has the divorce come through yet?"

"Im good now. You know things are better now im not with Kristen. I feel happier. I don't feel like im tied down. In a strange kind of way, im kind of glad this happened. I really rushed into things with her didn't I? Im now ready to start a new chapter in my life," Ted smiled at Cody. "Now, go makeup with your girlfriend!"

* * *

Kenzie pulled her wrestling boots on when she heard her locker room door open and Cody walked in. He raised his hands in defence.

"Look, im not here to start another argument. I came to apologize for anything ive done to upset you. So therefore im sorry."

"You havent done anything Cody. That's really sweet of you apologizing though. Im just really nervous.." Kenzie sighed and looked up at her boyfriend.

"You've done this loads of times now Kenz, don't worry about it!" Cody pulled his girlfriend up into a tight embrace.

"Its not that though. We're in London… My dad's here tonight. it's the first time he's seen me wrestle. I just want to make him proud you know?"

Cody pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Babe, you've got nothing to worry about. Your amazing. He will be so proud of you. Just like I am. I remember the time I first debuted with my dad I just wanted to make him proud and I did. You'll do great," Cody reassured Kenzie. She smiled at him.

"I knew there was a reason I love you…" She covered her mouth with her hand at what she just said. Cody cocked his head at her with an amused look on his face.

"What did you just say?"

"I said nothing… I dunno what your talking about," Kenzie started to blush. She hadn't meant to say it. It just slipped out.

"No, I believe you just said you loved me.." Cody grinned.

"Uh, I believe I didn't.."

"You so did!"

"I so did not!"

"Admit it…" Cody grinned at her.

"Well, you know id love to stay and chat but I believe ive got a match to participate in," Kenzie said rushing out of the room.

"You know, this conversation isn't over yet missy!" Cody shouted after her.

* * *

Kenzie had won her match against Maryse and had seen her dad in the crowd cheering her on. She walked backstage with her arm around Maryse.

"If you see Cody anywhere near us, tell me so I can run," Kenzie joked.

"Why? Are you avoiding him or something?" Maryse questioned her.

"Yes, yes I am," Kenzie said looking around to make sure Cody wasn't around.

"Oh dear. Why?" Maryse asked as they made there way to their locker rooms.

"Oh well, I kinda let it slip out that I loved him…"

"Seriously?! Why is that a bad thing?" Maryse asked. They were now stood outside there locker room which they shared.

"Its not a bad thing necessarily. Just I wanted the moment to perfect when I eventually told him. You know something really romantic. Ah, I dunno. I guess im just scared he doesn't feel the same as me," Kenzie sighed walking into their locker room.

"I don't think you have a problem there Kenz. That boy is crazy about you.."

"I really hope your right Maryse."

Half an hour later Kenzie was already to go back to the hotel when she noticed her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and grinned to herself.

"DAD! Hello!"

_"Hello sweetheart! I just wanted to call and tell you how amazing you were tonight. You kicked that girls ass!"_

"Dad, that was Maryse. Shes like one of my best friends here. it's a shame you couldn't have come and met them all. You'd love them all so much," Kenzie said sitting down on the bench. She noticed Maryse had gone already.

_"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come for dinner tomorrow. You have a boyfriend if im correct?"_

Kenzie cringed. "Yes I do dad. You saw him wrestle tonight too. Cody Rhodes"

_"Well I want to meet the lad who's stolen my little girls heart!"_

"Okay dad, ill let him know. Just text me the details tomorrow when your ready. We've got a day off so it should be manageable. I better go now though Dad. Everyone's gone. I think im the last one in the arena now. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart, take care!"

Kenzie placed her phone in her jeans pocket. She had another thing to worry about now. She stood up and stretched and headed out to see Randy stood outside the room.

"What do you want now Randal?" Kenzie tapped her foot impatiently.

"Cody's gone already. Im doing it as a favour to him, taking you back to the hotel," Randy said.

The ride to the hotel was silently except for the stereo on which Kenzie had turned up full blast so she didn't have to talk to Randy. She was still so mad at him for what he did to her and Cody. She couldn't just forgive him as easily as Cody did.

Once inside the hotel Kenzie shot up to her hotel room. She was confused as to why Cody hadn't waited for her like he always does. She opened the door and took a breath in. Cody was stood grinning like a little kid. He'd filled the room with candles and put one of her favourite songs on in the background.

"I know you probably think this is way cheesy but bare with me okay? Im not good at this kind of thing. Ive never done anything like this before. Im nervous as hell but your worth it.." Cody said placing his hands on Kenzie's waist and pulling her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"This is… amazing. What's the occasion?"

"You just didn't give me a chance to respond to what you said earlier.." Cody started before Kenzie stopped him.

"Forget it Cody, it sort of just slipped out. You don't have to say anything.." Kenzie gave him a slight smile.

"I love you too.." Cody grinned at her. Kenzie couldn't believe what she'd heard.

"R-really? Your not lying?"

"Kenzie, the moment we met I was crazy about you. These last 2 months and everything that happened with Randy have just put everything into perspective. I love you."

"Wow.. I love you too Cody," she said smiling up at him. Cody leant in and kissed Kenzie who started to deepen the kiss. Cody pulled away catching his breath.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do Kenzie.. I don't want to pressure you into having sex with me. This isn't what this was all about," Cody moved a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"I want to do this Cody. I trust you and I love you.." Kenzie leant in for another kiss. Cody didn't need telling twice as they made there way over to the bed…

* * *

**A/N**

_Cody & Kenzie finally got it onnnn ;)_

_Muahaha im just using this authors note to bascially plug a new story that im writing._

_Its called Bourne Better - Involves Cody Rhodes & Evan Bourne. It shall be Cody/OC ,Miz/OC ,Maryse/OC & probably Evan/OC. Bascially its about 3 best friends & one of them shall be Evan Bourne's sister..It'll involve Ted, Randy & Cena too of course ;)  
_

_Trust me it shall be great :) I'll probably post it up in a few weeks. You'll all read it yes?_

_Anyway, thank you for reviewing :)_


	17. Dinner With Dad

Kenzie woke up the next morning to find Cody layed staring at her. She grinned at him.

"Wow, that's a scary thing to wake up to!"

"Be nice. How are you?" Cody asked concerned.

"Dude, im great. Amazing in fact, wish I could have got more sleep though but oh well. How are you?" Kenzie asked snuggling into Cody.

"Im great. Don't worry about me. What are the plans for today my lovely?" Cody wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Lets just stay like this all day," Kenzie groaned, remembering she agreed to go see her dad, "Actually, I forgot to mention it yesterday with everything that happened but my dad wants us to go over to his for dinner today. I already agreed to it."

"Sounds good to me. Gotta meet the parents sometime havent I?"

"My dad will love you im sure. Anyway, I better have a shower and get breakfast," Kenzie yawned, moving out of Cody's grasp and getting out of bed.

"Ugh, ill go to the gym for an hour or so then babe.. Meet you back here in a bit?" Cody asked getting changed and picking up his things for the gym.

"Sure thing!"

Cody kissed Kenzie on the cheek before heading out of their hotel room. Kenzie smiled to herself and headed into the bathroom. Everything was good in life apart from not talking to Randy anymore, although she didn't want to admit it she kind of missed him. He'd helped her out a lot through those few days she was without Cody even though he was the one who caused it.

Once she'd finished getting ready she headed downstairs for a bite to eat. On her way out of the hotel she bumped into John Cena.

"KC!! Where you headed? Im coming with you anyway," John said causally throwing his arm around her. Kenzie smiled at her annoying friend.

"Just off to get something to eat. Dude! Why havent we spoken in so long?"

"Not sure bambino. I've had to keep Randy company since you wont talk to him anymore," John said as they entered a small café and sat down at a small table.

"What Randy did was unforgivable John. I cant forget that. Luckily enough me and Cody are better for it even though that sounds strange."

"Just give Randy another chance.. He really cares about you.."

"Ill think about it.."

* * *

"Im freaking out! What if he doesn't like me Kenz?" Cody groaned for about the 5th time already.

"He'll love you ive already told you that! Jeez, your worse than a woman!" Kenzie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She wasn't going to overdress after all it was only her dad. She was wearing some black skinny jeans with a pink tshirt and pink heels.

"Do I look okay? I don't want to look like a scruff," Cody slightly pushed Kenzie out of the mirror to check himself out. He was wearing a white and blue striped tshirt, light wash jeans and white sneakers.

"Honestly! You look amazingly gorgeous like friggin always."

Cody smiled at his girlfriend and pulled her into him. "As do you beautiful. I love you."

"Aww, your so sweet. I love you too," Kenzie wrapped her arms around his neck whilst Cody placed his on her waist.

"How much time have we got before we have to be at your dad's?" Cody smirked leaning into Kenzie.

"Is that all you think about? Sorry boyo but we gotta head off like… now, but im pretty sure this will keep you satisfied for now," she gave him a soft kiss on the lips and dragged him out, ready to go meet her father.

* * *

Kenzie's father opened the door to see his daughter and her boyfriend stood holding hands smiling at him.

"Kenzie! Come on in."

Kenzie dragged Cody in and allowed her father to direct them to the couch in the sitting room. Her dad sat down on one of the chairs and smiled at Kenzie.

"Its been so long since I seen you last! Are you gonna introduce me to this young man then?"

"Dad, this is Cody."

Cody smiled at the older man and shook his hand. "Its great to meet you sir."

"Please, call me Jack!"

"Dad, what are we eating? Im actually starving," Kenzie spoke up leaning back on the couch, throwing her legs up on couch.

"Oi, feet down. I'll go check on dinner now actually," Jack stood up and headed into the kitchen.

"Told you he'd like you," Kenzie wrapped her arms around Cody.

"Dude, im still freaking out. We've got a few hours left and me being me ill probably do something stupid and fuck it up!"

"Aw shut up! My dad can be quite casual. Just be yourself!" 

Dinner had gone well and Kenzie and Cody were sat chatting to her dad.

"So how long have you been wrestling Cody?" Jack asked.

"Oh too long now. I was in OVW for a year then been up in the WWE since July 2007. I wouldn't be anywhere else though," Cody smiled. He really liked Kenzie's dad, he seemed really laid back.

"Hope Kenzie hasn't been giving you too much trouble," Jack chuckled.

"Hey, im sat right here you know!" Kenzie rolled her eyes at her dad and boyfriend.

"She's been great. She fitted in perfectly with everyone!"

"While you two carry on this cosy chat im gonna go pee," Kenzie got up and left the room leaving Cody and Jack alone.

"So, lets just cut to the chase. Kenzie's had bad experiences with men before so im doing this out of her best interest but what exactly are you intentions with my daughter?" Jack asked sternly.

Cody gulped, he'd been dreaded the one on one chat. "Mr Thornton, I love your daughter very much. I don't plan on ever hurting her. Quite frankly, I see myself been with your daughter for a very very long time. Hopefully one day I'll be able to start a family with her.. With your blessing of course."

Jack smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear.. You have my blessing for whenever that day comes, however if you hurt my daughter in any possible way don't think you wont regret it."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less sir.."

Kenzie walked back in and looked at the two most important men in her life. She couldn't help but smile. She loved her dad very much and if he approved of Cody then things would be perfect.

"So dad me and Cody need to head off. Got to get our backsides to Ireland in the morning!" She walked over and hugged her dad goodbye whilst Cody gave him a handshake and they left back for there hotel.

* * *

**A/N**

_Ugh, I seriously lost my mojo for writing this chapter soooo i hope it doesnt suck too bad._

_Thank you for reviewing :)_


	18. Everythings Back To Normal

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cody asked Kenzie. She was stood in the Legacy locker room pacing up and down. She'd come to the decision to forgive Randy. She hated to admit it but she'd missed him. He was there for her at time when she needed him, she couldn't turn her back on him for making one silly mistake. Randy was her childhood best friend and still hopefully her best friend now. Cody had doubts about her forgiving him. He had already but that didn't mean that Kenzie had to.

"Im sure Codes. I have to.. It was a silly, stupid, idiotic thing to do but its Randy. I cant just ignore him forever. I've got to work with him. He was there for me through the whole thing even if it was his fault it happened. Your not mad at me are you?" Kenzie asked him.

"Why would I be mad at you? I cant run your life Kenz. If you want to forgive him then that's entirely your choice. I'll support you through every decision you make," Cody gave Kenzie a quick hug before the locker room door opened and in walked Randy. He paused, looked at Kenzie and Cody and started to walk back out again. He didn't want to make things nay more awkward between him and Kenzie than they already were. Kenzie grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Randy can we talk?"

He gave a curious look. "If your sure I don't want to cause anymore trouble.."

"I know.. Cody you don't mind leaving for a bit while I talk to Randy do you?" She asked her boyfriend. Cody shook his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he left the room closing the door behind him.

Randy placed his bag on the bench and looked at Kenzie. "Are you sure you want to talk to me?"

"Positive Randy! Look, I forgive you for what yo did. I hate not talking to you. Your like.. My best friend. What you did was stupid and ridiculous but I guess you had my best interests at heart in a weird sort of way. I mean even before all this happened, I guess I was sort of seeing you as more than a friend too…" Kenzie shrugged.

"Great.. I fucked up big time basically. Im sorry, words cant even describe how sorry I am Kenz. I want to go back to been friends again. Ive missed you so much.."

"Me too! Friends?"

"Friends!" Randy pulled Kenzie into an hug. Hopefully everything would be okay now…

* * *

"So you made up?" Ted asked leaning against the wall. He was stood outside talking to Kenzie and Randy. Kenzie was leaning against the railings whilst Randy was sat on the floor smoking a cigarette.

"Yep, everything's all good," Randy replied taking a drag of his cigarette. Kenzie scoffed at him.

"Those are so bad for you. Do you want to die by the time your 50?!"

"Jesus, calm down mother. If I die.. I die. No biggie." Randy shrugged at Kenzie who scowled at him.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Oh shut up woman!"

"Your right.. Everything is back to normal! Where's Cody?" Ted asked.

"Inside the arena. Im gonna go talk to him actually," Kenzie walked back into the arena to look for her boyfriend. She found him sat in catering talking to John Cena. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey you! Ted was just asking where you were!" Kenzie smiled at him.

"Just talking about something with John."

"Oh really? What would that be?" Kenzie inquired giving the two men a look.

"Nothing that involves you nosy!" John butted in, winking at Cody.

"Okay then.." Kenzie stood up and yawned. " Im gonna go take a nap.."

"In the locker room?" John shook his head and laughed. She came up with the strangest ideas.

"No, outside in the parking lot. Of course in the locker room you idiot!" She smacked him lightly on the head before leaving catering leaving John and Cody to talk.

"You don't think its too soon do you?" Cody asked John once Kenzie was out of ear shot. John shook his head.

"Nah man. If you love her and her dad says its cool then go for it!"

"Im scared though.. What if she says no?" Cody asked worriedly.

"What if who says no?" Randy and Ted joined the two guys at the table joining in on the conversation.

"Jeez, Randy you smell of smoke!" John moaned pinching his nose.

"Deal with it! What if who says no?" Randy asked Cody again.

"If Kenzie says no…" Cody trailed off. He didn't know if he should be telling Randy the plans he had in store for himself and Kenzie. Yeah, everything was good with them all again but with Randy one little thing could set him off again and Cody didn't want a repeat of the last time he told him things that happened between himself and Kenzie.

"Says no to what bud?" Ted asked, taking a drink out of the bottle of water he had acquired.

Cody sighed and smiled. "Im gonna ask Kenzie to marry me!"

* * *

**A/N**

_I feel like I havent update this in a while.._

_Im sorry its so short. I was half asleep when I wrote most of this & plus I cant think of anything more to do with this story now_

_So saying that... theres only 2 more chapters left then its over :)_

_It'll end with a bang though ;)_

_REVIEW PLEASE?!_


	19. Please, don't

"So are you ready?" John asked Cody who raised his eyebrows at him.

"I wasn't aware you were a member of DX.." Cody shook his head as his larger friend started waving his hands in the air.

"For several years, keep it on the down low though. Anyway are you all sorted?"

"Yes. Im gonna take her for a walk on the beach tonight and then as the sun is setting I'll get down on one knee and.." Cody was cut off as John started to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Man, that is some beautiful shit right there. Give me a hug!" John pulled Cody in for a hug. Cody patted John awkwardly on the back and pulled away with an amused look on his face.

"Calm your ass down boy. Anyway look, im gonna go have a chat with Randy and make sure he's cool with this whole thing," Cody walked off down the corridor until he found the locker room he was looking for. He walked straight in knowing Randy wouldn't be doing anything too provocative before a match.

"Hey man, I just came to ask you if your cool with this whole me asking Kenzie to marry me thing?" Cody approached Randy slowly.

"Yeah, do whatever!" Randy walked past Cody and out of the locker room. He knew Randy wasn't really happy abut the whole thing. Truth be told he knew Randy was in love with Kenzie too. Randy had told John who in turn had told Cody. He shouldn't have to ask Randy if he was okay with the whole thing but seeing as though Kenzie and Randy had finally made up he didn't want to screw things up again but it seemed like that was bound to happen anyway. Cody sighed as Randy walked back into the locker room and leant against the door.

"Look, I know John told you because hes one lard ass blabber mouth!" Randy shouted down the corridor. John walked past and glared at Randy.

"I heard that!" John pushed Randy slightly and carried on down the corridor.

"Anyway as I was saying I know you know everything but you gotta understand it from my point of view Cody. I grew up with Kenzie, yes I was a jerk to her for a majority of that time but once I moved I realised what a jerk id been. The day she showed up here was my chance to put things right again but I fucked things up again… I don't want you to marry her Cody," Randy almost sounded desperate.

"Im sorry Randy but ive made my mind up. If you like this or not im doing it. I love that girl and im not letting her get away.." Cody walked past Randy out of the locker room leaving Randy there to his own thoughts.

* * *

Kenzie was playing a game of cards with Ted in his locker room. In all honesty she had no idea what she was doing but just went along with it for Ted's sake until finally she'd had enough. She threw the hand of cards she had at Ted who batted them away with his hands.

"Whoa! No need to injure the dealer. I take it your not a card kinda girl then?" Ted asked as he picked all the cards up.

"No. Me plus cards equals epic fail. This is boring.." Just as Kenzie was about to get up Randy stormed into the locker room with a pleading look in his eye. Ted shook his head. He knew what Randy was about to do and he didn't like it one bit.

"Randy don't you dare.." Ted warned taking a step towards him.

"Ted, im sorry buddy but I need to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Kenzie asked, totally confused at the situation.

"Ignore everything he says Kenz cos hes lying!" Ted yelled as Randy shoved him out of the way so he could get a better look at Kenzie.

"Randy, what's going on?" She asked him.

"Kenzie, im not scared to admit that I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember now. Please, im begging you don't marry Cody!"

"What? Why would I be marrying Cody? Randy, what are you talking about?"

"Cody's gonna propose to you.."

"Thanks a friggin bunch Randy!" Cody glared at him as he made his way into the locker room with John following.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on please?" Kenzie demanded. She was totally confused. Here Randy was telling her he was in love with her and that Cody was gonna propose and now it seemed like everyone was stood in the locker room all knowing the whole situation apart from her.

"Okay, here's the dealio. Randy's been in love with you since like forever. Cody's utterly and completely in love with you and later on he was going to take you to the beach and propose at sunset. Seriously Kenz, it sounded amazing but baldass douche face over here kinda ruined the surprise," John concluded smacking Randy on the head.

Kenzie turned to Cody. "You were going to propose?"

"Well…. Yeah. Its all ruined now," Cody shrugged. His plans had been ruined all thanks to Randy once again.

"No, no its not. I'll marry you Cody.." Kenzie smiled at him as his face lit up.

"Its not how I pictured the moment but okay!" Cody grinned and picked Kenzie up and spun here around. Once he placed her back on the ground Randy shook his head.

"Please don't Kenzie. Im begging you."

"Im sorry Randy. I love Cody. He's my soul mate, I just know it. I mean, your amazing you really are and one day you will find your 'one' but its not me," Kenzie hugged Randy whilst leaving the locker room along with Cody and Ted.

John walked over to Randy and patted him on his back. "She's right you know. I gotta feeling everything will be okay.."

* * *

**A/N**

_Sooo what'd think?_

_This is actually officially the last chapter... KINDA!_

_Chapter 20 will be the group about 10 years later... _

_So you'll find out what happens with Randy ;)_


	20. 10 Years Later

"Ugh!" Kenzie groaned as she flopped down on the couch. John rolled his eyes at her.

"Stop moaning. Shouldn't have had sex if you didn't want to be pregnant!" John shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to his friend. Kenzie was 7 months pregnant.

"Stupid, shutup before I shove my fist into your face."

"Jeez, woman. Calm your ass down. Where are the kids?"

"With Randy I suppose.."

"Have you seen Cody lately?"

"Yes. I see him often you idiot. I have kids with the guy."

Just as John was about to reply Randy walked into the room with a little dark haired boy and a little blonde haired girl. Kenzie stood up and hugged Randy.

"Thank for taking the off my hands for a bit.."

"Hey no problem. You know I'll do anything for my girl.." Randy winked at her causing her to giggle and blush.

Things had taken a drastic turn in the last 10 years. Cody and Kenzie did get married and had 2 beautiful children together who went by the names of Cody Garrett Runnels Jr. and Taylor Louise Runnels. Cody junior was 5 years old where as Taylor was only 3. Kenzie had been married to Cody for 7 years before everything took a turn for the worst. She found out Cody had been seeing another woman for the last six months of their marriage so she ended it there and then. During that time she found comfort in Randy who helped her get through the divorce and all the heart ache bringing them closer till eventually they got together. They'd been married a year now and everything was perfect. Kenzie was truly and completely in love with Randy. She was carrying his child which just made everything even more better for the two.

Kenzie still obviously saw Cody seeing as though he was still working with the WWE and that she had children with him. Things weren't perfect between the two of them but at least they could be civil towards each other for their children's sake.

Ted and John were still in their lives. In fact Randy, Ted and John had all been inducted into the WWE Hall Of Fame. Even Cody had. That was probably one of the best days of all there lives. Ted had gotten married to Maryse and they had a beautiful little baby with another on the way also. John was engaged to a girl they'd met on a night out a few years ago. Cody was dating Eve and Kenzie was okay with that. Why wouldn't she be? She was married to Randy Orton. One of the hottest men on the planet. Life was good.

"How's my little boy doing?" Randy asked as he rubbed Kenzie's stomach.

"How do you know its gonna be a boy? Our baby is doing fine though. Giving me hell but you know. After having two little bambinos I can cope," Kenzie smiled as Randy held her hands. He really was so sweet and lovely.

"I got a feeling. Plus we need a little Randy Jr."

"We do. I completely agree."

"OUCH. You punch just like your dad!" John groaned. Kenzie turned around to see Cody Jr hitting John on the arm and giggling.

"Cody Jr leave your Uncle John alone or I'll tell daddy you've been a naughty boy!" Kenzie warned her young boy.

"Im sowwy mommy!" Cody Jr hugged John. Cody stepped into the locker room causing his two children to run up to him and hug him.

"Hello kiddos!" He turned to Kenzie. "What time do you want them back on Monday?"

"Whenever you like.. Just give me a call and let me know when your on your way."

"I will do. How's everything with the baby?" Cody asked insuating her bump.

"Everything fine thanks.. How are you and Eve?"

"We're good. Anyway I best be off. I'll see you on Monday!" Cody smiled at Kenzie and Randy and left the room with the children. John stood up and yawned.

"Im heading back to the hotel. I'll see you two later okay?" He gave the two of them a lazy hug and ran out leaving Randy and Kenzie alone. Randy placed his arms around Kenzie waist as she placed hers around his neck.

"Do you ever regret divorcing Cody?" Randy asked her. He knew how much she had loved Cody in the past.

"Never. I wouldn't have the perfect life I have right now. I have 2 amazing children. Another on the way and im married to the man im completely and utterly unconditionally in love with. I don't regret a single thing that's happened."

"I love you Mrs Orton!" Randy grinned as he leant down and gave Kenzie a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Mr Orton."

Everything was perfect.

* * *

**A/N**

_THE END!_

_Awww. I love this chapter._

_Did you expect that to happen? ;)_

_It was kind of a last minute decision so yeah maybe people will be shocked._

_I hope you all enjoyed the story._

_Reviews are very greatly appreciated._

_OH._

_A big thanks to everyone that stuck by this story from start to finish._

_Your the reason I write._

_THANK YOU 3_


End file.
